Turks May Cry
by apeople
Summary: Dante's daughter is transported to a different world a world where demons don't exist, but giant chicken do. A Final Fantasy 7 and Devil may cry cross over.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Final Fantasy 7 people, places, or things…Square-Enix owns them. I don't own Devil May Cry people, places, or things...Capcom dose.

A scream in the dark a splash of red the nothing, I'm running in the dark black of a power outage that happened in my mom's place and some thing was chasing me and when I looked behind me all I saw was darkness, but I heard them talking to each other, at least I think they were talking. It was a more like a chattering noise. My mother's last words "Don't trust any one don't talk to any one..." They echoed threw out the hallway. I just keep running trying to get away from what ever it was that was chasing me. When I looked back there were hundreds of red glowing dots and moving silhouettes of black. They looked like the shadow of a ten foot tall multi legged lizards. I was so intent to look at these strange looking monsters that were trying to kill me that I ran into the door. In full panic mode I begin to push the door instead of pull. Just in the knick of time I pulled the door open and ran to the closet where I found my mother's weapon, a clear bladed sword that my mother called a devil's arm. All I knew it was my mother's and I didn't want any one else to have it. I opened the trap door and ran down the secrete passage way that lead to a safe place, or so my mother told me.

I found myself in the sewers I followed the sewer to the surface and ended up right in front of the police station. I just keep running, suddenly I found myself in a dead end alley way. I turned and was trapped in a corner, with the eyes getting closer and closer with no were to go. They open their mouth and I can feel the hot breath form their mandibles...

BEEP BEEP BEEP...damn alarm clocks I pulled out my gun and shoot the clock. I rolled over and got out of bed took a hot shower and got dressed. My accessories of choice my mom's sword and my two guns, dragon and phoenix. I dropped my self over the railing of the Devil May Cry.

I looked at my 'dad' he was lounging at his desk. I turned to the door and started to walk out the door. "Hey, where are you going?"

I angry pointed to the door, _damn it I'm not a baby. _I angry walked to the door.

"Don't get yourself killed," he told me.

Living with my dad isn't what I wanted to do, I wanted to find my mother's soul and get my voice back. I haven't spoken a word since that day that she was taken from me by demons. Now I will kill the demon who keeps her soul captive and free it so I can finally be free. But first I was going to a club unlike my father who works when something big, interesting, nasty, and hard comes to town. I do what ever I can so that I can get enough money to get bus fair, rent an apartment, or to just go party.

Right now I'm looking for a place called Lady Killer, what a name I know that it would be easier if I could talk, but since that is well out of the question I've learned to take a different approach listen to conversation with out being noticed. I slipped into a bar and sat in a corner. I used local prattle, rumors, and gossip to find out the information I needed. The hardest thing in the world is to be mute in a talking world.

I heard the key phrase Lady Killer in a couple conversations, but only one sounded like the place I was looking for, it was a club for lonely people looking for a good party atmosphere, some of what the two women were saying it is rumored to take more than you blues several girls have gone missing after visiting the popular club. Each girl was going threw a rough patch and were missing for only a day before they were found all bodily fluids gone and not one way to explain how they were mummified so quickly and from the way thing looked they were mummified alive. This sounded promising at least more promising than several other 'reliable' resources could give me.

I learned the actual name of the club was The Lonely Heart. I also got a fairly good idea were the building was and headed out. No one had even attempted to wait on me at this establishment how inhospitable. I wandered down to the club and saw it was really popular so that would mean that I would have no trouble getting into the place. I looked and only good looking people were being let in, I also noticed that the people being let in were mostly girls that looked less that thirty and hardly any guys. Strange, considering the name is called The Lonely Heart, but I knew right away from the scent of blood this was the place, the smell got worse as I got closer to the entrance.

As soon as I got to the entrance, "Hold it ID."

The bouncer told me, so I gave him my student identification, so I was just wrapping up my final year I'm only eighteen. He looked at it for a second, gave it to me and let me into the building. Lucky for me.

I weaved my way into the crowd and sat at the bar, I sat down and looked over the menu and waited for some one to approach me. I didn't have to wait long some one did indeed approach me and he smelt like some kind of slaughter house, "You know you are really are hot," he did seem to have a flattering voice. I could see how people would be won over by this silver tongued demon, but I wasn't normal. But I just smiled at him and nodded acting like a naive little human girl that didn't have much luck looking for mister right. I couldn't understand why he was so silver tongued and yet was so ugly, come on not only do people become demons to gain power the want other things like wealth and such.

I let him prattle on and on. This guy really liked to hear himself talk, I kept myself in check I didn't want to alarm the populace just yet and I didn't want my quarry to run away just yet. So I would have to get him alone in his lair. Father has told me time and a gain that going into a demon's den is a good way to get yourself killed, because you never know what could be lurking down there or what kind of traps there were. Told is one way of putting it he more or less took me into the den when I were just starting out I was protected by him and was expected to be able to at least keep myself safe enough so that we both could come out of it alive.

He gave me allot of advice such as if I meet Lady to never take a job from her if she wants to kill every demon that I might be on her to do list, besides her jobs are so boring. Luca was confident enough in her own abilities that she wouldn't ask me any way, and Trish she rarely show and if I would let her she would exploit me to her advantage.

These three women dad knew sounded like demons more than human except Lady. I also made my own knowledge on them when they would visit when I was little I would be upstairs and I would listen in on the conversations. I knew what was expected of me being Dante's daughter was hard enough, but being the grand daughter of Sparta made things difficult. Not only that my mother was the last of her kind of devil she was like dad half human and half devil. I was also the grand daughter of the Queen of Darkness. The Queen of Darkness, as she was called before she sided with humans, was powerful in the fact that she could take the powers of other demons and make them her's for all time. Not only did I inherit them but I have been able to gain my own to add to the list. I didn't want the powers they just came to me.

I followed the man and the lead me to the exit in the back of the club private was written on the door. I acted like a girl who wasn't use to getting herself into dangerous situations or doing illegal things.

"Come on I know the owner and he doesn't mind just as long as you don't sue him, alright?"

I just nodded and followed him into the den and kept my guard up at all times. I just didn't feel right dying after all I hadn't freed my mother's soul, and I kind of promised dad I'd say alive today, not to mention I had no intention of dying to a low level demon such as this one.

He quickly came up behind me and blocked the only exit, "And now you die."

He really didn't know me very well did he? I gave him a ya-right look and pulled out Phoenix and Dragon and just smiled.

"Tell me what are you going to do with those," He gave a chuckle.

With his mockery still fresh in my head I gave him a shot to the face and just kept pulling the triggers until his face was the riddled with holes and I watched as his face started to reassemble, _Good I was afraid of getting bored. _I felt myself smile genuinely.

When his face reformed, "Damn that hurt you bitch."

_Like getting your face blown to bits was suppose to feel good dumb ass._ His shape changed to a disgusting cross between a fish and a giant lizard, no gills. I had a suspicion that he wasn't in on this endeavor a lone, so I kept my wits about and my senses sharp. I pulled out Invisible and attacked the demon I hacked down quick and before the blade hit the ground I quickly reversed direction, hacked left, reverse momentum, and for the big finish spin slash right-left all before he could react he was gone before the ground even felt a drop of his crimson blood. His body decomposed into a gelatinous substance. I knew that I was right I just had to be patient and cautious. A sudden burst of energy from the side and I was caught unprepared and took the full burst into my ribs, _Now if that wasn't stupid._ I thought to myself.

I took the blade and gouged the ground as I took a low drive to the ambusher. Mr. Ambush rode the force up wards to four feet into the air and was cut cleanly in half and I followed the momentum of the sword and hacked down splitting the creature in fourth; as I was falling down I sheathed the sword and pulled the triggers on the guns and stayed in the air for several seconds longer.

_I will kill you,_ I heard from the dark shadow and I immediately honed in on the demon and shot until it wouldn't get up under its own power again. The room was filled with rotting demon corpses and I was covered in demon juice. _Well what ever they're dead and I'm not what do I care. Now to see Yumi and get my reward. If she doesn't pay I will be very sore after all the trouble of this and the promise she gave me._

I strolled out of the storage room to find a room of demons; _this is one hell of a party. _

I hacked, slashed, shot, smashed, sliced and diced the demon band, the demon party goers, the demon staff and the demons bouncers. This was a very good night to be a demon hunter, not such a good night to be a demon. I only got kicked several times, shot once, stabbed a couple of times, and broke a rib not bad for my first solo mission. I'm sure that things will only get worse as time goes and time goes on, I can hardly wait.

I walked out of the club and was glared at by a woman, she had one blue eye and one red eye, short brown hair, and she looked some what familiar. She some how seemed to threaten my very existence, I shrugged and turned around. "Hold it demon."

I turned back to her I gave her a what look, "Tell me who are you! And why are you here!"

Demanding geesh, I pulled out a piece of paper and pen wrote, "Nova." I wrote on the paper and handed it to her.

"Nova, what kind of name is that for a demon."

I wrote, "One my mother gave me, now if you don't mind I have to finish off this demon hunt and go home."

"So you're a demon hunter, too, I find that hard to believe," she told me and pulled out a gun and shot at me.

I took out my own pair and fired bullets into her bullets as they came out of the gun the ones that came out too fast I dodged them easy enough. I was fine and she was out of bullets when things seemed to settle down, I was half way threw a turn when she pulled out this mammoth gun, and shot out a missile I quickly hitched a ride down the missile, surfing on a missile threw the half disserted side walks cut my travel time in half. The missile harmlessly hit a cliff face and blew a semi large hole into it.

You know I think she was trying to kill me, what did I do to her. Crazy chicks should never be allowed to buy guns or weapons for that matter.

I met Yumi and she thanked me and thanked me for letting her sister's soul rest in peace. Bla bla bla I had to endure it until she gave me my money, a grand total of three thousand dollars. Not bad for some thing that my dad could do.

I took the money and went home.

I took a short cut back to Devil May Cry; the 'D' flickered off for a second then back on. _evil May Cry, now if that isn't interesting._ I opened the door and dad wasn't there, with out even leaving me a note. I really didn't need a note to know what most likely happened; dad had lost yet another bet and was out doing a job that he most likely really didn't want to do.

I felt like I was being watched, demon or that girl Patty. Dad wouldn't leave Patty alone in his shop especially how she redecorated it before. I was ready for what ever came my way I wasn't some kind of stupid kid that was just going to let father keep me safe and protected. I opened dad's top drawer and threw my rent for the month in, and a note, one thousand dollars was just enough to keep me in the house and fed for the month. That left me with plenty for the next week, I had to go to school tomorrow. I in the bath room and turned on the light, I looked in the mirror. I healed the wounds on my face so that I looked as normal as a teen aged demon born demon hunter could look. As I walked out of the bath room a demon dropped from the rafters, "Die."

_Not again, come on dad. That's not funny. _I thought as I pushed my father a side after shooting him in the chest.

"You're getting faster, Nova," was he complementing me, "and none to soon, I have a job for you."

_What the Hell, dad I have to go to school tomorrow, and... _I looked at my watch, _its already midnight. I guess I can squeeze just one more job in before I go to sleep._

I wrote, "It better not be dull," and handed it to him.

He read it, I know it amazes me too that he could actually read, "Come on you talking to me, when do I except anything but the best?"

I wrote him, "When you lose a bet."

He took the note when I got to the l-o part in it and ripped it from my hand, "I didn't lose a bet."

I smiled with satisfaction; I knew I hit the nail on the head. "If you're so smart here. It is now your job."

I wrote him, "Since when did I become you employee?" and angry trusted it into his hands.

"Don't you give me crap, Nova. Finish the job. I have a previously made job," dad wasn't likely to line up two jobs, some things not right.

I threw up my arms in aggravation, _Fine; _I thought in a rage, _I'll do it. But I'm not responsible for the damages._

"And yes, Nova, you are going to be responsible fro the damage you cause."

I left the shop slamming the door, and the door slipped off its hinges, I read the note I was half a mile away, I was going in the right direction. Dad always made me so pissed off. The note was one to go to the corner of 6th and Nirvana avenue, that I would be contacted by Lady. _What the hell, dad. You are so going to get it when I get home. If not sooner. _

I found the right corner and leaned on the wall, _Dad, you yourself told me that Lady's missions were boring. What did I do to deserve boredom? _

Suddenly the girl with the rocket launcher was standing in front of me; _this just keeps getting better and better. _I kept my hands out in front of me and tried to show her that I didn't really want to fight her, but I could and would if forced to.

"You again, this time I'm going to kill you."

What is it with me that people just want to kill me, did I accidentally put on the kill me cologne. Before she even pulled out one of her guns I placed dad's note in front of her and wrote, "Like it or not, I'm not interested in killing you. I waiting for some one. Dad's little revenge." I gave her my note I made.

She read the notes, "So Dante's not coming. I should have figured, when he said that he would get me...why this little..."

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you, I haven't made you any promises just yet." I informed her, in weighting.

"How do you know Dante?" She asked me.

"What dose it matter? I just want to know what the job is so I can go home and get some sleep before I have to go to school tomorrow." I wrote. I must write fast because the pencil started to smoke and smoldered.

"You act just like, him." She informed me, "Follow me."

I followed her to my school, "What are we doing at my school?" I wrote.

"Because some demons have made a nest in the park next door. So this is wear you go to school, Nova?"

"What dose it matter?" I wrote.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Very observant, I'm mute. I can't talk. What dose it matter actions speak louder than words."

I saw the nest of demons; they were numerous like a horde of ants working on an ant hill. There couldn't be more than one hundred. _Where's the fun in this? Are they asking to be exterminated? Stupid. Not my problem._

"I need you to kill that queen," She pointed to a very gelatinous snot sack stuck in a tree. I watched as some slime skidded off of it and another one of the demons form from it.

"Better yet, why don't you stay here and I kill the entire thing."

"You really do act like Dante, cocky, foolish, and you don't like to share. But go ahead."

"Like father like daughter," I wrote and thru it back to her as I confident in my abilities.

They immediately noticed me and started to attack me a few swipes with Invisible and I had killed the first wave. _Not very strong demons, pity._ I shot the next wave I was making progress like if I was walking. I finally reached the bloated queen. I figured that if I hacked it more little gnats would come out and play, the same if I shot it, So I figured out using the force of demon fire on it and burn it away, Lady and I already made a deal on money I'd get half of what ever is made, before expenses are taken out. I burned the damn queen to ash and all her little cronies went the way of their queen.

I went to were she was she was surrounded by some creatures; I took out a weapon my dad gave me on my sixteenth birthday, Cerberus. The three handled nun chuck with ice powers within. I whipped it around and helped the demons to their graves. At the end of the fight I slipped it back into the back of my pants.

_That was too easy, what's the catch?_

I caught the flickering movement and a flash of light I shoved Lady out of the way and shot in the direction hitting a demon, _Bingo, on the money. Big guy in the shadows. May be he'll be a bit more fun, perhaps not. _

I lost sight of him as something else caught my attention, _ambush and surrounded. _Lady was still down I shot at several of the fleet shadows killing several of the demons. I can tell really easy red eyes are a dead giveaway.

They were just about killed when Lady regained her senses and started to kill some.

The end of the battle and there wasn't much damage done to the school. Looks like I would have to go to school today. I looked at my watch, two in the morning. _Shit just my luck._

NOT only do I have school tomorrow, or today, but I have a marathon of tests to do. Man how I hate school. I started back, "Hey, your pretty good, and you didn't leave a wave of destruction like your father," she complemented me.

I shrugged, and headed back to Devil May Cry. I went to my room got some clean clothing went back down stairs and took a bath in the only working bathroom. I took my dirty demon blood soaked clothing back upstairs and threw my clothing in a corner. I flopped on my bed, school again in about three hours, and I wouldn't be able to sleep today, just my luck. But at least I had some thing to tell my friends today, should I really care to tell them.

I looked with full disgust at my school bag, if that isn't a dead give away that says "Demon hunter going to school," to the demons in this burnt out city.

Well I have two hours to kill before I have to start my walk to school, what the hell am I suppose to do till then. I don't want to wake dad up again. I did that all last week. I'm bored, there hasn't been a computer made fast enough to keep up with me. Same goes for game counsels. When I have to type some thing on the computer I have to pay some one to do it for me so I don't down every with in a ten mile radius.

I watched the sky line, demon hunting done for another five days. I began to through pencils into the ceiling I have countless pencils hanging from the ten foot ceiling. I don't know how long it was before I ran out of pencils again. I jumped up and grabbed a fist full and landed quietly on the floor. Father opened the door and shut the door just as I let loose a volley of pencils to the door and he swatted them away with his sword, but he missed one and it imbedded itself into his shoulder. He pulled it out and threw it back to me.

I dodged out of the way, "So how did it go?"

I shrugged, what else could I do, I mean it wasn't boring, it wasn't really exciting, it was just there. I grabbed a pencil stub and shoved it into my school bag. I looked at my watch, I still had another hour left before I had to go. I figured might's as well get ready to go. I listened as the door shut, "You're a pain in the ass."

"Look who's talking," I wrote on a scrap piece of paper.

Some thing just wasn't kosher about my 'father' he just seemed to stare at the piece of paper like he couldn't read, I pulled out a small weapon and was about to attack when I saw my father behind my father. Just as that happened, "So you saw threw my little ploy son of Sparta, but to late." I felt a force hit my chest and I was falling back wards. I landed on the ground? I was up to my eyes in grass and was covered in dirt, I stood up and began to dust my clothing off with disgust. _What the hell? Give me a break._

I looked around and there was nothing out of the ordinary, then the demon came crashing threw the air, and if I was a fraction of a second slower I would have had a javelin in my thought, I retaliated with my gauntlets with punches and kicks, and they were called Beowulf. Wonders never cease, he took the force of the fist combo attack that I gave him that couldn't be good. He struck me threw the chest with his javelin, what luck. I snapped it from his hands and pulled out my guns and started to pull the trigger until he stopped twitching. He decomposed quite quickly. I looked at the stick in between my breast, _Damn, I hope it doesn't bleed or leave a scar._

I forced it threw the rest of the way if some one saw me it wasn't my problem; this weapon wasn't even worth using as one of my own. A worthless little trinket. I put my guns away and picked up my school bag. _I'm going to be so late and it wasn't even my fault, thanks dad for bringing your work home with you._

I shouldered the bag with all my note books, pencils, gym clothing, a change of clothing, several weapons (my guns, Cerberus, Beowulf, Nevan, and Invisible.), a change of boots, a couple pairs of fighting gloves, and whatever else I felt like shoving into it, like lunch. _Damn I didn't even get breakfast._ I looked around, and saw a native. _If things couldn't get more interesting._

I shrugged and walked over to her, but what did I expect she started to run away. _Hey, wait I'm not the one of the,...awe hell._

I gave up even trying to talk to her and came to the conclusion that some thing isn't right with this place, it may be just me but I didn't feel like this was even the right planet. I guess that I really should have asked questions first and then killed it. Well it's too late to have regrets now. I headed off to the opposite direction the woman when, _If I go that way they have already pegged me as a monster, too much, red tape._

I didn't know nor did I really care if it went to another village or town. I'm stuck in the middle of no where, and I didn't even know if there would be any work for a demon hunter in this part of the world, hell I didn't know if they would except my money, let alone have anything worth wild.

I wandered the grassland until it gave way to waist lands I followed it to what amounted to a deserted city, from the looks of things it couldn't have been deserted for more than a few years. I leaned up against the glass wall. Well there is definitely no records or reports about a city having to be abandoned with something over top of it, if there was I would have had to watch it when I went to current events class. So I knew that that was a dimensional transport that I fell threw. I didn't know were I was going to head to now. I had to think of a way to get home, details, details details. I picked out a random weapon I was bored and in need of some thing to do. I pulled out Navan and looked at it the story dad gave me about this demon arm was interesting to say the least. I began to play the electric guitar and just think some thing I don't do much of.

I took aim at the glass and just began to play with some notes, electrified bats rammed themselves into the glass, and not so much as a crack and I only play heavy metal none of that woozy other kind's music.

I wasn't too bored when I played with the electric strings of Navan. I used the scythe that was tucked away inside to hit the glass. It didn't even leave so much as a scratch. I don't know what possessed me to just take out all my pent up dark energies on the wall, but it was infuriating. I put Navan away and pulled out Cerberus, and began to use my expertise on the wall. I was having a field day. I just couldn't freeze the wall and break it, so I used Beowulf and began to punch and kick with reverence that didn't do anything either. I was impressed but not by much. I still had Invisible and my custom pair of guns. I was giving myself a work out, at least I wasn't bored any more. I picked up my guns and started to shoot. I put them away. Still nothing, well I'm all out of ideas. That would be a good armor if the demons ever found it, but they are not that smart... and if I couldn't break it they wouldn't be able to do so either.

I leaned back on the wall; I looked at my things and thought about picking them up, so I just did. I didn't want to have them end up in the wrong hands. I put the full bag on the ground far enough away so I could use it as a foot rest and I had put Cerberus into the seat of my pants and leaned against the wall. I was bored again. I leaned back and felt the ground shake under my ass, I turned my head to see that the pebbles on the ground were jumping up and down; _Something big is coming this way. _

I looked at the direction that the waves were radiating from, to see a flock of birds take flight, not long after that I saw a big oversized bull like thing that was pink, I picked up my bag and used some effort and jumped up top of the clear wall and put it on a wide platform, it would take some force before that would come down and if it did I would just retrieve it.

I looked towards the creature and saw a couple people running ahead of it.

I dropped down for a closer look, "Hey, could you give us a hand?" one of the people shouted over the thunder of the rampaging animals hooves. I pulled out phoenix and dragon, and rushed the behemoth shoving the two men out of the way. I ducked under the beast and shot several times into its abdomen. I nearly got clocked in the head.

It stopped when I was out from under it turned with amazing speed considering the size of the beastie. It came barreling at me._ Chicken, let's see whose chicken._

It charged and so did I the two guys shouted something, but I wasn't about to back down. It kicked at me and I took its leg in my arms and kept on moving back toward its back side flipping the beastie on its back, and whilst doing this attack I inadvertently broke the creature's neck. It was dead.

I let go of the creature's leg and jumped up my bag and took it down. The two guys seemed to have been impressed by what I did, but what challenge was it to kill a creature that didn't even have enough brains to smell the difference in my body. My demon blood.

What ever. I got a good look at the big guy he looked strong, he was bald, was wearing shades, a neat suit and tie, he had some earrings on his left ear. Not bad looking. The other guy had long red hair put up in a pony tail, he wore goggles on his head, he had two red lines on his face it looked to be some kind of tattoo, he was also wearing a suit, but unlike the other guys it wasn't tucked in and his coat wasn't buttoned, his eyes seemed to be either a blue or a green color. I jumped down from the clear wall and landed easily in front of them. I didn't even bend my knees, I heard a snap from my foot, my leg, hip up to my back. From the looks on their faces they had heard the breaking of my bones too. I mended fast and continued to walk away.

"Hey, you ok?" The bald man asked.

I nodded, what it was only twenty feet, I fell off a ten story building last week.

"Did you break any thing?" the red head stood in my way.

I shook my head.

"Man do you talk?" He asked me.

I kicked the bottom of my bag and out popped a pad of paper and a pencil; I caught them in mid air and wrote, "Mute."

I put the pad and pencil into my pockets, and handed him the note.

"Whoa, you are talented." he told me.

I was just about to push on threw, when I heard, "You need a job?"

I shrugged,_ I'll make do._

I looked into his eyes, he was good looking. I thought about why he was running from such a weak creature.

"Hey, that thing can crush you or it will gore you with those horns, Whoa, whoa, whoa I thought you said you were mute."

_I think I absorbed a power from that...may be I can use its telecommunications to communicate with the rest of the world. May be this wasn't such a bad day after all._

"I did, but I guess," I turned to him, "you think this is talking."

"Whoa, your lips aren't moving," He seemed to freak out.

"I'm talking with my mind, telepathy," I conveyed to him.

I began to walk away, "Hang on do you want a job?" The red head seemed to like to hear himself talk.

"If the pay is right," I told him, "and there is more of a challenge than these...Dual Horns."

I kick the creature at my feet for infancies.

"You seem to like the dangerous jobs," the one called Reno said.

"They're the fun ones," I told them with my mind, this was so much more covenant than writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Whoa, your one of those crazy chicks," Reno seemed to like skating on thin ice.

"I like the challenge."

"Before we take her to Tseng we should take her to Golden Saucer, may be we can get some money off of her when she fights in the battle arena," Reno seemed to think that I was a circus attraction, "Make sure she has her fill of fighting, and perhaps see the extent of her abilities."

I chuckled to myself, get my fill of fighting, "Prepare for a long week boys."

"Care to put some gil were your mouth is?"

Gil damn all I have is cold hard green from my world. When I didn't open my mouth for a few minuets, "What are you chicken?"

I looked at him, "Do I look like I have money, keh, idiot."

"How about we do it this way, you give me you check for a week if you don't last one week?"

Ok, if I had to give him a weeks worth of pay he would have to give me some thing in return that would be equal to that so what would that be, but suddenly I remembered my father's luck with betting, I wonder if I have my mother's or my father's luck. "And if I last?"

"Name it," this Reno character was sure confident of himself to the point of arrogance.

I saw some thing glow in his arm, so I pointed to it. Rude gave Reno a smirk, "You have a good eye."

He took it out and handed it to Rude, "You keep the prizes. So we can't go back on it."

I wrote an IOU my fist weeks pay if blah, blah, blah.

"Oh, right you can't change your weapons in the middle of battle in the battle arena."

I was hard pressed there because of the simple fact I enjoy using all my weapons the same, I figured that the rules from home carried over to this world. That there would be some enemies immune to special kind's elements that are attached to the weapons that I have. So I would have to choose one with out an elemental attachment, lets see that would either be my Invisible or my guns.

"If I find out you cheated me, the Dual Horn will not be the only one needing a grave," I warned him.

"Yesh, your one scary lady."

"Only honest," I told him.

I followed him to a helicopter, "come on you want me to ride inside of that? You're joking."

"How else would you rather travel, by foot?"

"I hate small places."

" Well what are you going to do ride on the outside all the way to golden saucer? Sorry babe but that's a four hour ride."

I grabbed on the ring on the side of the chopper and planted my feet on the thin rail, "That's not even an exercise."

"You really are a crazy girl, what ever. Get yourself killed for all I care."

He started the chopper and started to take off, the down draft wasn't even challenging. When were above the ocean, or I assumed it was the ocean. I was walking the bar without holding on to the side of the helicopter. I walked to the front of the bird looked in and smiled at the pilot, Reno. The look was priceless. He let go of the stick and the chopper went down suddenly I repositioned myself just in time for him to stop the sea ward plummet. I slipped for a moment and held on with my knees I was at the end of the front end of the chopper so I decided I should try to make the jump to the other side. Lets give cocky little Reno a heart attack. I swung just enough to grab a hold of the bottom of the chopper and only had one thought going threw my head, _this is exciting._

I flipped myself onto the other bar and flipped myself up beside Reno he was looking behind the chopper on a monitor. Then he looked out the window. I tapped on the window, he gave me a strange startled look then he looked at me in confusion, the last look was one of complete anger. He jerked the chopper to the right suddenly. We landed on what looked like a giant golden saucer.

I jumped off at thirty feet above the platform. When they finally reached the platform the chopper propellers hadn't even stopped spinning before Reno came out, "What the hell? You trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm alive stop worrying," I told him.

"Damn it you don't worry enough." he scolded me.

I looked at him, "Don't you want me to do something?"

I led me to the battle arena, "I would like to enter Nova into the hardest battle in battle arena."

"Is this alright with you Nova?"

I nodded.

I dropped off my other weapons, "I want these back Reno, and I better get these exact ones back."

I pulled out Invisible and cracked my neck. I was shown a door to the main battle arena, "Today's challenger is Nova from parts unknown, age unknown. She is challenging the master's free-for-all battle with out limit. She is taking her life into her own hands; let's just see how well she does."

I pulled out Invisible and watched as a giant snake came out of the door opposite of me then a second then a third; two more came out then the door shut. "Let the games begin."

I wiped the floor with them. I was attacked by a large what looked like a cross between a centaur, and a panther. It attacked me with a fire ball that came from its mouth, _This could be an interesting fight. _I killed it with one swing, _maybe not._

I just beat every enemy for at least one week and was getting bored, until they put me in with a pair of Dual Horns and a pair of Dragons.

"This is unprecedented; she is still standing after a week of fighting. It seems she has limitless power hidden within her body."

_Limitless Power hu? Not like I said I wasn't stronger. _

It took some time before I killed the first Dual Horn I didn't really have a much of a choice it was kill it by using the dragon's flame or take the full force of its incinerating heat. I killed the last Dual Horn. That left the two dragons, both of them I picked up my sword and attacked with the Sting attack that father taught me. With the sword still stuck in the chest I jumped up and sliced its head in two, but I was so fast that head was still in tack when I turned and slipped the sword in and out of the others neck I hacked the two until they were theoretically and totally minced, but still were able to do one last attack. They both breathed their last breath of fire and exploded in a shower of blood and gore, and that put out the fire.

I looked at the walls, "Looks like we have our fist a most likely last winner of the death row."

I walked out side of the room and was handed a tissue and wiped off the blood off of my face. "Was that suppose to be a challenge, don't make me laugh." I projected to Reno.

"You're a cold hard fighter. Lets just see if you can keep that attitude up with Tseng," his face was cocky as ever.

I smiled, "I'm not the one sweating."

I picked threw my weapons and placed them on my person, Cerberus in the seat of my pants, Navan on my shoulders, in their back holsters dragon and phoenix, put on Beowulf gauntlets, and lastly I threw the sword up and turned my back to it and it landed into is sheath with out any incident.

"Show off," Reno said.

"You know you like it," I told him.

I just liked to show people how strong, agile, good looking, and all around great I was. I hoped on the chopper's landing gear.

Reno tapped my shoulder, "Not this time sweet heart you're getting into the helicopter."

I gave him my ya right face and mentally told him, "Who's going to make me…you? Do you really want to try it?"

"Fine, just don't get sick, can't have you sneeze on the president or the director."

_Idiot. I've never been sick a day in my life, _I thought to myself angry.

The flight was boring so I spent most of the ride training my balance, tight space fighting and when I got bored of that I played Navan and did acrobatics on the landing ruts of the chopper. When it was twenty feet from the ground I jumped off and tucked and rolled to absorb the impact.

" Crazy Psychotic Suicidal Freak."

"Ph, I could say the same thing about you right now, talking to a half demon like that. You have to want to die and…" I pulled out both my guns for emphases and continued, "I could help you with all of that in only a few moments."

He took a step back and cockily smiled, "You really are a crazy person aren't you? Demon's don't exist except in the sense that people have their own personal demons to deal with."

I looked at him like he was the biggest idiot in the entire universe and told him, "Think what you will, but I know better."

That was all I was going to 'say' to him. If I would have even thought of talking like that to father I would have been in a little tiff faster than you could say 'damn it'.

I heard a strange noise of extra large feathered wings flap towards were we were. I looked up and saw a large black bird with a viscous looking beak full of hard sharp boney teeth like things.

"Whoa boy," Reno said.

"That can't be good," Rude finished.

I cracked my knuckles, neck, and shoulders, "Super sized pidgion. Time to do a little pest control."

Reno grabbed my shoulders, "What are you crazy? That is one jumbo sized zuu and its intent is to kill you."

"Well I'm a half devil and my intent is similar to kill it…" I pushed him aside, "Step aside while I pluck this goose."

"Are you mad? One bite then that will be the end of you," he told me grabbing my arm.

"Phhh right, you worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough, you're reckless."

I pulled out a random weapon and it just so happened it was Narvan, "what are you going to do with that play bad and hope it will kill over?"

"Oh funny, stay out of my way," I pushed past him, "Alright big bird time to clip your wings."

I had Narvan slung over my shoulder, and pointed the guitar at its beak.

Each flap of the wing seemed to get more turbulent with each sweep of its long black wings. It without warning made a quick jab at me with his beak and I had no problem dodging its slow attack.

"You're going to have to better than that," I said, and began to jam on the electrical strings and electrically charged bats materialized from no were and rammed themselves into the creature. It grabbed at my body and I slipped thru the gaps that it left and sliced up with the hidden scythe cutting off one of its legs.

It bellowed in rage and pain. It kicked up dust even fierce than before, "your all bluff."

I took off its head with the scythe swipe and I was out from under it before either blood or body touched my exposed skin.

"Bloodless victory," I said handing Reno my guitar.

"Bloodless? You could have been killed, not to mention all the blood on the pad," he gestured to the spurting veins of the beast.

"I meant bloodless for me."

I packed away the Navan weapon. Slung the bag over my shoulder and looked at them, "You wanted me to meet someone."

Watched as Reno looked infuriated at the thought of me meeting his bosses,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 people, places, or things…Square-Enix owns them. I don't own Devil May Cry people, places, or things...Capcom dose.

"Hey it was your idea, not mine," I informed them.

"Don't remind me."

I followed them into the tall white metal building threw some distinctive doors. I kept my guard up threw out the halls that opened up into vast rooms. Lastly into a sparely furnaced stale room with three doors.

I found a seat and flopped down on to it. Reno looked like what I did was scandalous, "What decorations?"

"Fine do whatever you want it's your hide," Reno told me.

"You talk too much," I informed him.

I felt a threat come from behind me I looked into the dark plate glass mirror like surface and saw a blond woman was sneaking up behind me sleek almost cat like with weapon drawn.

I stood up and pulled out dragon and phoenix turning to her, "Bad move Blondie."

"Hey, Elena put your gun away. She's no danger to the president, unless you start something with her."

She set her gun in her hip holster I spun mine twice and stuck them in their respective holsters on my back within easy reach if their needed again, "Smart move," and I flopped back down on the sofa, and fanned my arms out and put my feet on the coffee table.

"Show some respect to the president's property," Elena scolded me.

"Want respect you earn it," I informed her, "Maybe," I grinned.

"Cocky little no named bitch," Elena glared at me.

"You'd think so, Blondie."

Suddenly the two men and Elena snapped to attention when yet another man came into the room along with a man on a wheelchair covered with a sheet. I gave a smirk, and thought to myself, _Must be really ugly, if you can't look at yourself in the mirror._

"Why has this woman been brought to my attention?" The wheelchair asked quite coldly.

There was a lengthy conversation I leaned my head over the back of the sofa and rolled my eyes. After a long five minutes I flipped myself off of the sofa.

"Where are you going?" I felt his hand on my shoulder, I turned around.

"Out," I replied.

"Yes, I can see that..."

"Then why did you ask?"

I saw a shimmer behind the wheelchair man and six or seven envy demons, ten prides, four sloths, and two gluttonies stalked threw. I heard a scream from Elena and Reno.

"What the hell...protect the president," dot head said.

"No," I shouted from behind the president, or I would assume that it was the president, and gave the wheelchair a good push to the nearest person Reno, "This is no place for a human."

He nodded his agreement, "What about you?"

"I'm no human," I told him as dragon and phoenix appeared I my hands, "Lets Rock."

I heard an inhuman scream as one of the demon's scythe bit into my torso. Readily like a swarm of gnats the others joined in the attack. My guns were knocked out of my hands. I punched threw three and pulled one along who had forgotten to let go I picked up Cerberus and as I bent down I pulled the two blades in my back out and flung them to their respective pinning two prides to a wall, I flailed Cerberus around smashing the remaining prides into dust along with the gluttonies. I struck the ground with Cerberus cause ice crystals to erupt threw the flooring like Great White's teeth threw flesh. Threw the two envies causing them to freeze in place then I hit them twice causing them to shatter like glass. Then I only had the sloths to worry about they teleported around me they had me surrounded. I knocked them back by making Cerberus spin around me like a satellite. I used Invisible and slashed threw them one at a time. It wasn't what I would call a hard battle more like the warm up before the actual thing, and sure enough another wave of demons came through the newly forming portal several Abyss and a few Blood-goyles came through it and the portal close just as quickly as it opened.

Several minutes' later demon part, blood, entrails, and what not littered the once immaculate room white was now the color of dirt and blood. I waited a few hours for another gate or portal thing to open up, but it didn't. I began to pack up my weapon, and made ready to leave when the dot head man came into the room.

He just looked around in stunned disbelief, "What are those things?"

"Demons," I told him simply.

Elena came into the room, "Who's going the clean up this mess?"

"I think a more appropriate question is who's going to pay for the damage."

They both looked at me, "What? I dispose of the living not the dead."

"I would like an explanation," Wheelchair told me.

"So would I," dot head said.

"Sorry fresh out," I replied.

"Damn you're cheeky," Reno told me.

"Would you mind answering a few questions?"

"Depends."

"On what?" Dot head asked.

"Can you handle it?"

"I wouldn't ask if I couldn't," Dot head replied.

"Fine ask your questions then let me go."

One chair that survived was a heavy looking, because I didn't totally trust them I thought better of bending over to pick it up and continued to a recently cleared wall and leaned on it finding myself a comfortable position I just waited.

"So those things what were they, exactly?" Wheelchair asked.

"Low rank demons, by the names of what the hell do I care? I just kill them," I told them.

"Demons as in hell?" Reno was really sounding sarcastic.

"No," I mocked him, "really hell, please tell me something that I didn't know."

"So, demons exist?"

"Have to."

"What do you mean?" Wheelchair asked he seemed to have a lot of questions.

"Cause I exist," was my reply.

"If you would please enlighten us," that dot in between his eyes was really driving me nuts.

"I would, but you'll not believe it," I shrugged, "I'm a half demon."

"On the chance of sounding rude, I find that hard to believe," Dot head was really beginning to piss me off.

"Well that's not my problem," I told him.

"Kind of hard to believe because you look like a human," Reno clarified.

"Whatever, like I said 'not my problem.'"

"Before this gets out of hand, what exactly is a demon?" Wheelchair seemed to know how to ask just the right questions.

"A creature of darkness, masters of said domain," I told them.

"A human is..." Reno began.

"Master of darkness," I chuckled, "just because you can pierce the darkness with light you can't call yourself the master of darkness."

"When it light is on darkness scatters," Wheelchair told me.

"But there are shadow and when the light moves on darkness replaces it, equal yet opposite," Reno replied for me.

I guess that even stupid has its intelligent moments.

"So if demons rule the darkness who rules the light, angles?" Wheelchair was getting to sound stupid with all these questions.

"You know, I've never met an angle that didn't turn out to be a demon or devil of some kind."

"Well, then who?" Dot head asked.

"Well pushy, humans do," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"If that is the case aren't you the master of both?" Rude asked.

"Know what, I really couldn't careless, now that you asked your questions I'm done playing 20 questions."

Elena chimed in, "Hey, don't I get a question?"

Elena held tight on my lower arm, "You just did."

She glared at me murderously, "That wasn't the question."

I shook my arm free of her hand, "Make it quick."

"How did you know that I was behind you...?"

"When you were sneaking behind me?" She nodded, "Right you see Sparda family training, and demon blood helps too. Not to mention I saw you in the reflective surface of the window."

"So it was that you saw me?" She sounded like she was disappointed.

"I felt you and my feelings were only confirmed by the window," I told her.

"Pretty sure of yourself," Dot head told me.

"Care to play a game of tactics?" I asked, "I wouldn't be surprised if you refused; I would expect you to refuse."

"If you agree, boss can we be on her side," Reno replied hastily.

"I work alone," I told him quickly, before his boss could even make a comment.

"All of us against you, that kind of seems to me to be an unfair fight," dot head said.

"You're welcome to get as many people as you want to help your side," I told them.

"My my aren't you sure of yourself," wheelchair seemed to think that it was a crazy idea.

"Hey, if you don't want to, I wouldn't think any less of you."

"What is the game?" Dot head asked.

"Simple your choice: either dodge ball or we could use paint ball guns. I'm comfortable with either one. Both are a real test of speed, skill, dodging, and tactics."

Reno and Rude looked a little worried, "Hey, Tseng you really aren't going to agree to this right?"

Dot head answered so he was Tseng, "Why are you scared Reno? It would be one on ten."

"Just ten, man Tseng she killed a dual horn, a weeks worth of monsters at Golden Saucer, used the landing ruts of the company helicopter as a gymnastics things, and she just single handedly killed a zuu without even breaking a sweat."

"You left out that I just killed an army of demons just now," I added.

"Self assured," Tseng looked at the wheelchair man for what appeared to be permission.

When wheelchair nodded Tseng smiled and both Reno and Rude shuddered, "We except."

"Ten professionals vs. you by yourself. Hardly sounds like a challenge. We chose to do both of the games."

"Want to go right now?" I raised an eyebrow, "Or do you want to make a game plan before you embarrass yourselves."

"Now, if that is alright with you?" Tseng seemed to be confident.

I knew that I was going to knock him down a few pegs, but that was half the fun of these games. "Well which one first?"

"Dodge ball," Wheelchair said.

I grinned widely when we play dodge ball at my high school I'm on my own team and there is usually four teams that are going against each other, and I'm usually the winner. "Let's go," I said cracking my neck.

I was lead to a narrow gym room with a line down the middle giving only five feet to move back and forward, it was only ten feet wide. I let out a whistle, "Looks like I'll have some challenge finally."

The ceiling was ten feet high. I smiled. "I'm going to wipe that smile off your face," Tseng seemed to know what he was saying as six holes opened up random areas around the room.

I taunted them, "Bring your worst."

The men in the turret areas started out with balls, and four were placed in the middle of the room on the line. I calmly took off my coat and threw it to the side revealing my leather brazer. My high heel boots would slip a little on the flooring, that was to be expected. I dropped my bag on the side and removed my guns dropping them just on top of the bag they stayed in the holsters and they put their weapons on the opposite side.

"Whenever you're ready," I told them.

Tseng made the first move and then there was a hail of big red rubber balls storming from around me it was a cleaver ploy that I knew all too well the only way for any normal human would be up or take a chance and dodge under the incoming six balls, but I never said I was normal. I grabbed one after the other throwing them back to the people in the small slits in the wall getting rid of the biggest threats right away, and before the others grabbed their first ball I had my seventh one and slammed it into Reno's gut knocking him back into the wall. He was out cold.

Elena took a close up shot at my torso while my back was turned and I turned just in time to catch it. I taused it at Rude knocking him on his ass.

"Come on I thought that you were going to be a challenge," I taunted, "Come on, you can do better than that."

Again a ball came, but there was a speed almost inhuman about it, but I still caught it, but in doing so my hands stung for that moment.

I hit Elena just right knocking her off her feet, "Damn it."

Tseng and I were the only ones left; I was out of balls and knew that I would beat him, easy. "No challenge."

"I was studying your movement," he informed me.

"Learn anything?" I asked rhetorically, because he didn't know all my tricks he only knows two or three of them. Just like my father told me don't give all your secrets away.

"Enough," He informed me.

He was sizing me up as well as trying to make a plan of take down, "Let's make this more interesting," I said.

"Interesting?"

"A wager," I told him as I lured him into bait, of an easy win.

"What do you propose?" He seemed mildly amused.

"I win, you pay me 5000 if you win I'll personally clean the president's office spotless. Including repairs."

"Seems that you are confident in your abilities, well so am I," He said as he threw the ball, I caught it and set it on the ground.

"Well do you except or decline?" I asked him.

"I except,"

With that I kicked the ball back, "Catch."

I was happy to see that he opted to dodge it instead, "Giving me the ball that wasn't very smart."

"Just giving you a chance that's all," I shrugged.

The next time he threw the ball I back flipped and caught the ball with one hand, "Impressive," he complemented me.

I just threw the ball back with a flick of my wrist and hit him square on the right shoulder; the ball hit the ground without Tseng even trying to catch it. Not to mention he landed on the ground on his right sided. He picked himself up and dusted his suit off.

"May be dodging isn't your thing, care to try a paint ball war?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," Tseng said.

"I want my money." I informed him.

"Do you except checks?" He asked me.

"Just so you understand I don't except bad checks, and if it is a bad check I will make your worst nightmares look like a night in paradise."

"My checks are always good."

"Good," I told him.

"Who do I make it out to?" He asked.

"Cash will do just fine," I informed him.

He wrote the check and I opened my wallet, and placed the check into it. "Now where can I cash it?" I asked.

"Ask Reno when he comes to," he told me.

"Tsk, no use pouting, you lost." I told him.

He looked at me like he was irritated, "You need to learn patience."

I turned quickly and flicked my head back to him, "And you're going to teach it to me? Right, that's a joke."

I looked back to Reno if I let him recover under his own power that could take forever and a day. I cracked my neck and pulled out a bottle of water from my school bag. I took it to Reno and poured it over his face. He sputtered, "What the fuck?"

Then he spat some water into my face, "Thank you for sharing."

He grinned, "So did you lose?"

"As if, I didn't lose your boss man did and had to pay me 5000 for over estimating his chances," I told him, "You have to show me were to get his check cashed."

His eyes bugged out like he was surprised, "You beat the entire group? I don't believe it... no one has beaten the entire platoon of Turks before."

I flicked my hair out of my face, "Didn't think anyone ever would did you."

I watched with mild interest as he shook his head, "I'm going to get a pay cut."

I chuckled, "For a game of dodge ball? That's kind of harsh...but not..."

"Your problem...ya I had a feeling you would say something like that. You one ice cold person," Reno looked around the gymnasium.

I picked up the school bag and slung it over my shoulder. I looked back at him, "You going to show me some time today, or do I have to hear you whine forever?"

I followed him out of the building and picked up some odds and ends of conversation and it was kind of funny to see everyone part in front of us. Reno was walking like he was angry and it was kind of funny. He led me outside of the building, "go down this road until you find yourself a bank. If you don't know what a bank it's the building that has the big sign over the doors that spell out bank."

"Just such a great funny man aren't you, just don't quit your day job."

He looked like the tiles on the ceiling tiles were more interesting than me. I brushed past him, "It was a good plan just one thing it was a trap made for humans not half humans. One kink one flaw one plan can botch any mission."

He pointed his finger in between my ribs and began to poke there with every word, "And what does that mean that I was the weakest link?"

"I was just saying that your boss had one plan and it wasn't going to work it was his only flaw."

"So I'm not the problem?" Reno seemed to look relived.

I shrugged, "I didn't say that, but I didn't say that you were."

"You know I hate you..."

I just laughed at his comeback. I began to walk out the door, "Ya, I kind of figured that out Reno."

He grunted, and started to walk away, "Oh by the way Nova I have a present for you..."

He shot his gun before I even turned around, I took out Dragon and shot backwards, a new trick, he missed me, but I didn't miss I turned and watched his gun fly across the hall hitting the door way. "Thanks, but no thanks."

I turned away opened the door and walked down the street looking for any bank to get my money. I wonder what the money is called here. I went to a shop and found out that it was Gil. I resumed the search for the elusive bank. I finally found one about sixteen miles away from the starting point.

_Damn that Reno; just wait till tomorrow I'm going to so hurt him. Maybe give him a paint ball between the eyes will be ample pay back. Humph, all I wanted to do was cash a check._

I walked into the bank and cashed the check and placed it into my substantially fatter wallet. Just as I left the bank I found out that a bank robbery was going to commence within the few minutes, "Just my luck," I felt myself think out loud.

As the men went into the bank I followed them into the bank. I knocked out the two men standing guard in front of doors. I followed the three men into the bank. Just in time to hear, "This is a stick up, everyone one kiss the floor."

I leaned on the wall and chuckled after hearing that one, "Now if that isn't original."

One of the three came up to me and pointed a gun at my skull, "I said get on the ground, bitch!"

I grabbed his gun and pushed it aside, "Now, I know you can't be talking to me."

He took the gun and used all of his strength and forced the handle of the gun into my face, "That'll teach you, stupid whore. You should really listen to the one with the gun."

It barely even turned my head, but what did I expect. "You know that is a nice gun, but..." I pulled out my twin .45s and spun them in my hands, "I prefer the company of my boys."

He turned and smirked so cocky that I was tempted to shoot him on the spot, "Just don't learn do you."

I blow him a kiss, "Lets rock."

I watched as the other two pulled out some unfamiliar guns looked like they could be quite powerful and shoot multiple bullets in a fraction of a second.

I felt the uncharted waters seem to turn turbulent, "That's all you got. Please."

He motioned that he wanted the others to shoot me, "Let's see if you still think the same way when you are dead."

"As if you could do that," I dodged the first sixty rounds by a simple jump maneuver and slide behind the first man and clocked his head with the butt of the gun he wouldn't be causing me any kind of problems for a while. I turned and confronted the other man with an automatic machine gun. He looked a little shaken up from watching his little partner in crime go down so easily. He shot a rampage of bullets at me, I shot at most of the bullets knocking them off course with my own lucky for me his gun jammed just as I ran out of bullets. I simply kicked his gun from his hands and round housed him in the jaw.

The leader pissed his pants, "Were is all that tough talk now?"

He began to stutter incoherently, "I see, you're all talk and no action. Pathetic. Say goodnight Gracie."

He weakly said, "Goodnight, Gracie."

"Lights out," I said as I punched him and he was out cold faster than he fell to the ground.

I turned and walked out of the bank and was about six blocks away from the bank when I heard sirens and flashing lights. I watched like everyone else on the sidewalk and then continued on, "Figures, always late to the party."

I looked for a cheap hotel, one that I could have a phone so that I could order a pizza. I looked up and down the strip and it didn't look like I was going to be lucky in that way. I looked around for a few more minutes. I leaned on the wall of another hotel that didn't have a room. I cleaned Phoenix and Dragon, don't want them to jam. I shook my head this was the most boring place I've ever had the misfortune of visiting. If only I had something to do. I saw a pizza parlor about a block away from my current position. So what is a hungry person suppose to do.

I opened the doors, "You came at a bad time lady."

"Looks like gangster land just let out there rejects," I said to no one particular.

The six men looked quite pissed at me. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" The cashier asked me.

"Just stay down and I'll put these miscreants in their place," I told her.

She was dressed kind of skimpy for working in a parlor, "Just make sure that you have an extra large pizza with everything but forget the olives ready, and don't forget tomato juice."

Two of them attack me with swords, I on the other hand opted to tuck and roll under their attacks, I didn't have any weapons on person I dodged just enough to get out of arms length and grab a weapon any one would do to block any of oncoming attacks. I pulled out Nevan and got more than a few chuckles. I played a few strings and immediately got their attentions as bats swarmed around them shocking them with electrical impulses knocking out more than half of the men from the shock therapy.

The last two made a run for the door, and I blocked their get-a-way, "where are you going the party's just getting started?"

I tied them up to each other and looked at the criminals then to the worker sitting on the stool I looked in her direction, "Now about that pizza."

I waited for my pizza inside the building, "That was pretty amazing."

"One would think so wouldn't they?"

She seemed to be taken aback by something I said. She was speechless until she handed me the pizza and my tomato juice. I pulled out my wallet.

"This one on the house."

I nodded my appreciation, and proceeded to eat the pizza. When I finished and I was full. I took off from the building and began my search anew. It was already sometime in the afternoon. I found myself getting lost in the maze of streets. Then I found myself in front of a bar called _The Seventh Heaven _it looked just about like all the other rundown buildings in this area of this town. I decided to go inside and was hoping for no trouble this was getting tedious I was just looking for directions may be something else that I might need for my journey through this town.

I went up to the bar tender, she was quite a cheerful personality, "Welcome to Seventh Heaven. What can I do for you?"

I looked around, I just had that feeling that I was being watched, man I hate that. I found out who was watching me the four bozos that were from that tall white building. The suit wearing brain dead butt munching losers. I opted to ignore them, maybe the best desition that I made all day. "Ya, I'd like to know if you could point me in the right direction."

"So you're new here?" She asked.

I nodded she seemed to be alright; at least she wasn't like those suits. "Alright I'll give you some directions to help you out. You don't want to be caught out after dark that's when the most outlaws come out. There is a hotel on Main Street that just about always has a room just ignore the no vacancy sign. Mostly every thing's on Main Street, with the exception of this bar."

"Thanks for the tips."

The woman smiled, "My name's Tifa."

Very polite too I guess I should repay the curtsy, "Nova."

Now to check out that hotel. I left the bar leaving some money on the bar top. I met so many new people today and bonus not all of them wanted to kill me, just most of them. I know five by name and the four that wear suits seemed a little too high on their horse for my liking. Tifa was nice enough though, I guess that's why I left a ten Gil tip.

I found the hotel easy enough neon sign said NO VACANCIES, according to Tifa it was just because the owner just didn't like to socialize with people that much. I walked through the glass doors and heard bells announce my arrival. A balding old man stood up from behind the counter, "What do you want?"

He seemed to be a cranky little old fart, "One of your rooms."

He looked infuriated, "Can't you read? The sign says No Vacancies and it means it."

"Tifa, must have been wrong then."

"Tifa sent you hu? I can't turn away some one that Tifa sent, bless her heart. I guess I have a room." He handed me a key, "Room 32. Straight down this hall last door on the right."

"How much?" I asked him.

"Sixty-three gil," He told me.

I took out the money and handed him enough for a week. I should have just over 4500 Gil left. Not bad for my first week here. I unlocked the door and let myself in shutting the door behind me and locking it. I tausted the key on end table. I went into the bathroom and let hot water to take a shower. I took a revitalizing shower. I looked threw my school bag and found that I had at least a change of clothing it was my gym cloths unfortunately. It wasn't like my tight leather brazier or my pants but I guess that skin tight blue shirt with cut off shorts would have to do for now, at least until the stores look like a better.

I put both phoenix and dragon under my pillow fully loaded. I know that people see alone woman as an easy mark, but that wasn't the case if you were raised in my father's house.

I fell into my restless slumber I dreamed of my mother's death again, but this time I was going down a dark tunnel that smelt like the refuse of the city above me. It was dark and I was alone I followed it to the first ladder and climbed it. The ladder lead right beside the establishment called 'Devil May Cry' I was scared and alone I went inside the building looking for anyone who could help my mother.

I went inside and found that there were walls of monsters with swords on it then there was a sound that made me jump and pull my mother's sword closer to me cutting its blade into my arms. "Sorry kid I don't except jobs from children."

I looked the direction of the voice and saw the white haired man with piercing ice blue eyes. He was scary for a kid of seven. He stood up and I saw a creature that looked like the one that killed my mother, I grabbed the sword with fear and it bit deeper into my skin and the creature's claws went with blinding speed and I let out a scream and clenched my eyes shut. When I opened them again the man was between monster and me. He was holding his own against it.

"My master will deal with you spawn of Sparda; I just want the girl's life. My master will deal with you later," The mantis headed creature's voice was kind of like if a cricket was trying to speak human.

"Hey, you bully pick on someone your own size," The man attacked him with a sword that looked like the one my mother would draw so many times before. He also looked like the man that she would draw. I don't know why but I began to trust the man just because my mother drew him so many times.

I watched him fight in awe from the relative safety that under the desk provided. I woke up when the sun's rays hit my face. I taused and turned trying to get the sun out of my eyes; I finally gave up on sleep and picked up my clothing and packed it into the bag got dressed. I pulled the bags strap over my shoulder and went outside and greeted a sunny bright day the weather was pleasant not to mention it was kind of warmer than yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my own originals.

I knew that I had an appointment to keep with those suits. I would have fun embarrassing them with paint balls. I still had to get back at that jerk Reno. I followed the road backed and heard a motorcycle's motor and stepped aside to let it go by. There was a spiky blond haired man riding on it. I thought to myself that it was a nice looking bike.

I took the road the rest of the miles to the large silver white building and let myself in. The resepinest stopped me, "Excuse me do you have an appointment?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm expected."

Tseng came down in the glass elevator. I looked at the elevator and watched as he came to the desk, "Thank you for coming so promptly."

"Whatever." I replied.

"What do you think fatal flaw in my planning was?" He asked.

"You planned too much."

He led me to the glass elevator, "So you say," He pushed the button for the third floor, "And you never plan for anything?"

"Good job, figure it out all by yourself. Your mother must be so proud," I prodded.

To my surprise he kept his composer. The elevator chimed that we reached the right floor. I was on high alert all the time, just had a relaxed exterior. I looked at the stash of paint ball guns. "I figure that you use both hands with your gun skills."

"Bingo," I told him.

"I see," He handed me two identical paint ball guns, they were balkier than my .45s. I checked them over. Everything seemed to be in order and I figured that as soon as I entered the next room that we would commence the game. "You ready?"

"I just want a good time," I told him.

"Oh your in for a surprise," he informed me, "give me twenty minuets to get ready."

"Ten," I told him.

He smiled, "Fine."

I sat and waited for the time to work I was figuring that the room would be dark and that they would have night vision goggles. Or they had a very good ambush set up. Whatever they wanted to do it was going to be a sleeper. I don't know what that I was thinking when I challenged them. Well they were more of a challenge then their most dangerous creatures on this world.

At the end of the ten minuets I picked up the guns and kicked the doors in. I turned noticed that the lights were off, "How predictable." I could see because of my demonic blood. I watched as both Reno and Rude cut me off from the path to the right. I took aim and took a couple shots at Reno's balls the shots curled him up. I shot Rude in the head, then Reno.

I watched as they went out of the room. Reno being helped out by Rude.

I followed the tracks on the floor it was a dirt floor. They lead to a dead end; I heard a click to the left and slipped in the back of a box just in time to see a paint ball explode on the ground. I heard a disgusted sound. "You missed," I told him pressing the point I quickly aimed my paint ball gun to the noise I heard and found him only a fraction of an inch away and I quickly re aimed and shot him on both sides were a heart could be. "Damn it," He said.

I looked at the set up it was path way they were setting me up so that I would have to go on their predetermined route and I didn't feel like complying with their wishes. But what would be the fun of just taking them out on my terms. I figured that I would go threw their little set up. Well it should make it more interesting. I walked into a clearing and I shot two people on opposite ends of the opening. "What the hell?"

Then the swarm came around to over whelm me I dodged paint balls and let them hit harmlessly the floor, or more devastatingly they would hit one of their own comrades. I took shots forward then crossed my left hand over my right to shot a man sneaking up to the right then I shot over my shoulder and then I straightened my left arm to the front crossing my right over my left shooting a guy to the left. They came in close I jumped up and shot down to the mob that was on the floor I had to use some of the paint balls to deflect ones coming at me. When I defeated them I took extra paint balls from their guns, and reloaded.

I looked at the painted room, I followed the path to a narrow area I had to either crawl under the boxes or cheat and jump over the boxes all together. It was too tall for a normal human to jump, but who said I was normal. I took the leap and sniper shot the three keeping the small space guarded. I dropped down to the platform and continued to follow it I found the sharp right turned would be an ideal place to place an ambush I quickly turned and rolled forward as a paint ball burst behind me. I took a shot at the direction hitting a man I double jumped and back flipped behind another person and shot him in the back.

The twist and turns were clear for at least several feet then there was a small group of people standing at the dead end I shot the one on the right the woman I shot the man to the right of her, then the woman to the left of the woman, shot the man to the left of her and then shot the man in the middle. Suddenly the lights flickered on and there was a hail of paint balls I I jumped, rolled, flipped and dodged out of the way of balls of paint. At the end of each maneuver I returned fire. It was down to just me and the leader Tseng. "Care to make a wager?" He asked.

"How much?" I asked him.

"I win I get what's left of my money, you win. We'll see." He told me.

"It had better be good," I told him.

He took a couple shots at my feet, he must have a trap some were in this vicinity. Taking the cue form my father I used the side of the box as a place to jump to him to shot him, "Bingo," he said as he did so he took a shot. I returned fire and hit him, Jerking hard to the left I dodged the bullet and grabbed the box that he was standing on.

"You win," he said.

I helped him to his feet, "Naturally."

In the light I saw the men there was twenty people in the adjacent room. They had paint on their suits and in vital areas, the only one that got shot in a none vital area was Reno that I shot in the groin. "Why did I deserve to get my boys shot?"

"I keep grudges, yesterday you took a shot at me, just returning the favor. I was out of paint balls at the end of the game. I must admit that it was mildly interesting. Not exciting mind you just not boring."

I picked up my bag and looked threw it and placed Dragon and Phoenix back into their holsters. "Missed you guys."

"You really are crazy," Reno told me.

"Leave her alone Reno," Tseng told him.

"What is my prize for winning this time?" I asked him.

He looked at me like he got caught, "To be honest I didn't think you would win."

I looked at the people I had no visible paint marks, I went to the rest room and looked at my back none on the back. I had a clean victory. When I left the room I looked at Tseng, "Well looks like you planned it to death again."

He looked at me kind of cold calm, "you didn't have a plan?" He sounded like he didn't believe me.

"Ya, one to win," I told him.

Rude looked at me, "That's not a plan."

I looked in the bag, and smiled and looked at Tseng, "Since I won you'll let me buy some clothing on your credit."

He looked like he was going to bust that calm persona that he had, "How much will that cost?"

"Depends on what I like..." I told him.

He looked like he felt like he was going to go into the poor house, "And you have to come to me whenever you have a demon problem. Not like you guys could clean up a mess of demons."

"How much do you charge?" He asked.

"Depends on the job fully," I told him.

"I can't make that decision. It would be up to the president," he told me.

"You mean the man in the wheelchair that is covered with a sheet?" I asked.

"Don't you know who he is?" Reno sounded outraged.

"I've only been on this world for a little over a week."

He smiled like it explained everything, "That would explain why you would challenge the entire Turk Executive Research and Development Department, without fear."

"Is there something to fear?" I asked.

I leaned against the wall as he began to talk, "We do the dirty work for Shinra Electrical Power Company.

"So who exactly is the man under the sheet?" I asked.

I watched as the man came from around the corner, "I am Rufus Shinra, Nova it is a pleasure to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same, but I don't see much of you under that sheet of yours."

I heard a humorless laugh, "I like to know more of your world."

I kicked myself off of the wall and turned away from Rufus, "Sorry I don't talk to those I can't see the face of."

I heard the sheet slip off metal. I turned around and saw a quite handsome man if you are interested in that kind of man. He was to stiff for my liking.

"That's more like it," I told him, "Can't trust someone who's face I can't see. Now what is it do you want to talk about?"

"I would like to know about your world," He repeated himself. He sounded like he didn't like to repeat himself.

"My world what's there to tell, Demons, Demon-hunters, Mom, Dad, Uncle Vergil, Grandfather Sparda, Grandmother Akarda, portals, Lady, Trish, Legends, Souls, or Me. Take your choice, but I will not attempt to tell you if I don't know."

"Tell me about some of your legends," he seemed to be intrigued by the thought of them.

"I only know one and that is the one attached to my family. 2000 years ago Sparda turned his back on his own kind, demons, rebelled against them for the sake of mankind. He sealed the gateway between the demon and the human world. Married a human woman and had twin sons. And that is the short of it." I told him.

"I see, well what about Spardra?" he asked.

"Other than he is my grandfather I told you everything I know about him. Never met him. Opp hang, on he was worshiped in a land called fortuna. I keep forgetting that small detail."

"Akarda?" He asked.

"Followed Sparda away from the demon world and helped to protect mankind, not much to tell she didn't fight," It was a question fest and I hated this when I was at school.

"Demons?"

"Being of darkness, like humans are beings of light. Some are more powerful than others."

I looked at the tile work, while he asked another question, "Demon-hunters?"

"Not that there are many of them. No one made it an official job just Lady, Trish, Dad, and me. Keeps the competion down. Demon Hunters hunt and slay demons. It's kind of a sport for us."

"Lady?" He asked.

"Ya, what about her she's a human demon hunter. She shot dad in the head when he saved her from a swan dive into cement. She killed her evil father, she wants to kill every last demon, and if the job is too hard she shang highs my father into doing it for her."

"Trish?"

"A demon that looks like my grandmother on my father's side, made by Sparda's enemy Mundus. She hunts demons and helps father now. That is after she was saved by him."

"Vergil?"

"He was my father's twin brother who opened the gate between the demon realm and the human realm again. Father had only this to say about him that he was one hell of a swords man. One more question and if it's about me I'm not talking."

"Your parents?" He asked.

"I was born a bastard child, my father didn't know about me until I was seven years old when my mother was killed by demons in front of my eyes. I ran threw the sewers and by coincidence I ended up outside of my father's shop and by fate or fluke I went into the building and was protected by him. I was officially handed over to him by the courts when they found out that he was my biological father and he trained me. Bye."

I began to turn around and walk away then I heard, "How can we get a hold of you?"

I felt like I was going to answer, "How would I know?"

I heard a grunt of disapproval, "So you don't have a plan? Why not stay here?" Tseng asked.

I shook my head, "I'm going to decline right now. Too light to be completely honest."

I started to walk away, "Besides the company is annoying at best."

I continued to the elevator. I turned to the controls and pressed the button to the lobby and leaned against a panel of the small space and started to clean my finger nails. I heard the distinctive sound as a hand stopped the door from closing. I looked up with disinterest it was Elena. surprise. Surprise. I thought lazily. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what floor?" I asked.

She scoffed at the idea, "I was ordered to follow you."

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, "Then follow."

She looked at me like she was surprised, "You don't mind?"

"Didn't say that. Just don't slow me down," I warned her.

"Keh, just when I think I could like you," she retorted.

I walked out the doors of the elevator and went out of the building. I went to walk the long road back to the only other place I know where it is. _Shit this is seriously going to suck if I can't get out of this area. Let's see I wonder if I can go some__place else without getting lost. _I looked back to my designated tail, _No, fuck that I'll just end up getting her killed and then who w__ould I talk to. Damn it, I am stuck on__ a serious suck ass planet with__out so much as a challenge that is worthy of __me. _I was oblivious to the surroundings just then an unusually ugly dog attacked me.

The wolf-like beast stood there, "Hey, puppy. You lost."

Its ears perked up and its head turned to me it had the feral eyes that just screamed, _Leave me alone or I'll kill you._

It started to growl at me ears flatted crouched down low readying itself for an attack. "Want to play come on pup."

"Are you crazy that is a wolf, do you want to get yourself killed?" Elena asked.

I looked at her for a second, "Aw come on Blondie, it's just a puppy," I looked at the wolf, and then there were six, "Isn't that cute it brought some friends."

"No that isn't cute, they probley are hungry and..."

I interupted her, "want a piece of me. You scared Blondie?"

"My name is ELENA..." I could tell that it really bothered her being called Blondie.

"Ph whatever... I asked you a question, you scared?" I asked her. She didn't answer, "Don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad wolves."

"Humph I would like to see that," Elena didn't seem to believe me.

"You want a piece of me come and get it," I had Phoenix and Dragon out and threw my bag to the side.

I flicked Phoenix back and forth in my right hand one of the wolves charged me straight out and ended up chewing on my left hand I watched as blood streamed into its mouth the others seeing no threat they attacked. "Bingo," I took a few shots with Phoenix and threw the wolf that was attached to my left into a large tree. I shot up the wolves they just seemed to be coming out of the wood work like some kind of plague. Elena screamed from behind me.

I turned to see that three were already in the air ready to kill Elena I raised Dragon and shot them while shooting the infestation that was in the front, then for her safety, I'm guessing,Elena climbed a tree. "Where you going the party's just getting started?"

She looked at me like I was crazy, and replied, "I'm not crazy. Get yourself killed for all I care."

I kept shooting until I ran out of bullets, "I guess, guns are over rated." Elena laught she shot from her tree and killed three of the wolves with at least twice as many shots.

I tucked and rolled from one attack and slipped out Cerberus and just as one came to close I used an attack that grew ice crystals from the ground around me the wolves were impaled on the shafts of ice. The battle took several minuets, not that it was hard but it was tedious, just when you think things were winding down another group of wolves would take the place of the defeated and dead ones. By the time I was done there were at least fifty or more of these wolves. Funny thing was they could take a beating and they would still come back for more just like they wanted to die. It was funny in a desterbing kind of way. This couldn't be the end of it I just had this feeling that something bigger was sitting in the forest buying its time before it would attack I quickly reloaded my guns and made read for another attack.

Elena slipped down from her perch in the tree tops, "What is it you scared?"

I gave a half chuckle, "Ya right. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Oh so now you're going to tell me that you can see into the future," Elena's mockery was one thing, but when my gut tells me something is wrong something is wrong big time.

I flipped the bag over my shoulders quickly. I opted to find out just what in all the hells was going on. "If you're going to follow me you better hurry up. I'm not waiting."

"You sound so full of yourself."

"Whatever."

I followed the pretty clear path that the wolves had taken. That was the easy part the hard part was tracking down the reason that they would rather throw their lives away instead of attack the treat directly. I looked around the area and found a mangled mass of wolf paw prints, smelt the distinctive odor of blood, and felt the unease that was eveloping the immediate vesinity. It was a similar feeling as a demon. Not just your typical low rank and file demon, it was your grade A world thrown into total chaos and dropped into a destructive force that would without question bring about this planet's unrelenting spiral into compete darkness.

I felt a surge behind me I quickly turned and pushed Elena down to the ground just in time to see a sythe slip over her head. Doing a back flip to avoid the blade myself I took off the gloves and Beowolf came into play. A few quick jabbs into the creature wasn't going to do anything, but there was a problem this creature could move faster than a Sloth demon, and those fuckers can teliport. The only thing I could think was that it was using the space between dementions somewhat like a hole of some kind, this sucks.

"What the hell was that for?" Elena shouted at me.

"Oh, good look who decided to wake up," I wasn't too happy I was going to have to keep Elena alive and kill this demon all with the effect of having a blind fold on. "You going to help me?"

"With what your delusions?" She huffed. Just then the sythe came threw the air again. I put myself between Elena and the demon weapon. The sharp end was hooked around my mid torso around so that the claws of the demon could be seen by me. I took a good hold of the shaft of the demon's weapon and yanked it threw. Thus I hoped ending its hopping around so quickly. I was amused to see a Hell Vangaurd standing in front of me. Its meniacal laughter was maddening.

"What was that about delusions?" I asked as I upper cut the death and kicked down twards the demon just in time to see the sythe slice the area where I was. "Go and hide, Elena this is no place for you."

"What about you?"

"Concern? You worry too much, this is basic training," I told her.

Being that this particular demon had habits of laughing or disappearing and then reappearing behind or below their victom. It also had the habit of laughing just before it appears and makes a quick attack before vanishing once again. One of the most annoying demons. It took some doing but I defeated it, and it wasn't because of my blocking abilities, it was my dodging and counter attacks that took the demon down.

I heard the bushes rustle a bit and some cleaver swearing, "You killed death?"

I picked up my bag, "Just a demon, relax will you. Looks like I figured out why anything would prefer to fight to the death than to keep to themselves."

When I turned around I saw that she looked kind of sheepishly to me, "Sorry about..."

"Forget it," I told her, "not like you actually know me."

I walked past her, "Come on let's get you back to that building before you get yourself hurt."

Demons popping up were there were no demons before that was unnerving enough. Something was going to have to be done about this new toy that they are using and break it. I just wonder who it's going to be me or dad.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places except my own originals.

As I walked back to the building I was met with Reno by the enterance, "Hey, 'Lena was she too much to handle," then he turned to me, "Or didn't you like being followed."

"Shut up Reno, I've taken enough crap from you to last..." Reno seemed to strike a cord with Elena's piss me off meter, well better cool thing down or they'll kill each other.

"Hold it, I feel like your both ignoring the big picture," I said stepping between the two just as they both took a swing at each other. So to stop them from hurting themselves I grabbed their fists, "Just calm down both of you."

"Back off, we do this all the time, though she never wins," Reno's smirk was annoying.

"Oh, only because I let you win," That seemed to take the wind out of Reno's sails.

I pushed both of them back to the ground, "Whatever," I looked in back and saw yet another demon.

"What the hell is that?" Reno asked.

I knew this demon well enough, "The big picture."

"I hate you. You know that don't you. I really, really hate you," Reno hissed.

"Whatever, like I care."

I had an unexpected play date with an enigma. Three bows glowed a special little glow that showed that you, 'Hey I'm going to send an energy arrow you way stupid, get ready.'

I got ready with my Beowolf and just stood there I waited for the demon possessed statue to make the first move. What can I say I'm a nice person. I watched three arrows fire from the three stone bows one at each of us I smashed all three arrows. Then sent a light energy ball at the glowing center of the thing, the attack sent it back several feet. I used a straight punch into it that quickly turned into a flying uppercut while it was defenceless in the air I used a basic down power kick it into the ground, and the ground exploded leaving a crater in it. Not to mention the enigma blew up at the joints. I dusted off my clothing and seeing the other two still sitting on the ground where I left them moments before.

"You better get inside, your mother is calling," I told them when I saw Tseng standing in the door way.

Reno looked back, "That's what I was coming to see you about."

Who the hell was he talking about?

"Nova I was sent to tail you, too."

"WHAT!" Elena shouted almost like she was out raged at the very notion that they were both going to tail me.

I cracked my neck, "All these tails, may be you think I know more than I do?"

Both Elena and Reno looked guilty, but tried to put on an innocent face. "Whatever do what you want. But I'm not going to keep saving your asses."

"Hang on," I walked up to him, "I heard a loop hole in that statement. What would we have to do to keep out of those things clutches?"

"Ample compentation," He looked so cocky.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"5000 for you 2000 for her," I told him.

"What why dosen't she have to pay so much?"

"Because I don't particularly care for you," I started to walk away.

I had to listen to bickering all the way to town and to the pizza parlor. Talk about stupid little kiddie things. Reno would start the fight and I would end it. Elena would always fall into the trap, so I just let it go.

The lady from yesterday was at the counter to day, "So what can I do for you to day?" she asked kindly.

"Any problems since yesterday?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Looks like their not going to come back either. I think that they were just looking for some money."

"Isn't everyone?" I asked.

"So did you just come in to check on me?"

"No, breakfast...One extra large with, raw ham, salami, and no olives."

"I'll see what I can do," she quickly headed back to the kitchen.

"Well are you going to order or not?" I asked.

"Don't tell me your going to eat the whole thing by yourself," Elena said.

"Planned on it," I told her.

"Do you even know how big an extra large is?" Reno asked.

I turned to them, "If I don't eat it I'll finish it tonight. That is if I don't."

They looked at me. I turned back around just in time to see the clerk, "would you care for anything to drink while you wait?"

"Tomato juice."

"Sure thing," She went in back.

I heard a gaging sound from the peanut gallery, "You actually drink that stuff?"

It was Reno. "It goes well with pizza."

That shut him up, or so one could only hope. I waited for the pizza, paciently or so while they started another fight. I rolled my eyes, "Do they fight often?" She asked.

"Who knows?" I replied.

"So you don't know them, then why are they following you around?"

"Why don't you ask them?" I asked her.

"Because their Turks. You know paid assassins from Shinra? Elite killers..." She told me in such a hushed tone.

"Hey, we busted our ass to protect this planet too...or did you forget the whole thing with Kadaj and his gang of misfits that attacked this city only two years ago."

"That was one time, so now you want the whole world to bow down to you and raver your ass. Tell you what that will never happen." A man came threw the door, and it looked like the man on the bike from earlier, the lady pointed to him and continued, "He did more for this planet than the entire of Shinra put together. Personally she," she pointed to me, "did more for me than Shinra did."

"Leave me out of it," I told her.

The parlor went silent. For a moment and I heard a ping sound, the lady went to the kitchen and set the pizza in front of me, and set down a second tomato juice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to involve you."

I waved my hand dismissivly, "Don't worry about it."

I began to eat a slice, "I have a delivery," the blond man said.

"If it's for the store put it on the corner, if it's a personal package for me...I'll take it now."

The man gave her the package and left. She held a small rectangular box in her hand like it was the most valuable thing in the world. I was on my third slice when Elena kind of choked. Reno was looking kind of hungry. "You better order. I don't take lunch breaks."

"If you don't know them why would you talk to them?"

I looked up from the fourth of pizza that was left, "Their my tails, can't lose them now can I?"

I finished off the pizza then walked out the door. I heard those two follow me out. I looked at the buildings, the streets, signs, and land marks. I was one hell of a place for a person to get lost in, well more than once. But once I figured out the basics I would find myself moving freely.

I would have to exparament with the area, may be having those two would be benifical to this end. I took a walk on the wild side. Threw this way and that way while mapping out the area in my brain. This was always a good idea, because I hate getting lost while looking for demons. When I get lost, I get angry, when I get angry I tend to break things, very expensive things.

I found several different routs to my hotel, twelve convent stores, six bars, one supermarket, several weapons shops, armor shops, jewlery stores, a meteria store, a library, a school, a pharmacy, several resturants, transportation, but not one clothing store, laundry mat, dry cleaner, or a simple hospital.

"Some thing you need help finding?" Elena and Reno asked at the same time.

"Jinx," Elena said before Reno could retaliate, "You owe me a new outfit."

"Damn it," Reno said.

"Just a clothing store," I told them, "one that is fasionable and high quality."

"Then you would problely like Gloria Botique," Elena told me.

"Well than lead the way," I told her. We took several different road ways. There would be a lot of walking done today. I don't own a car and they didn't bring theirs. When we entered the building I saw a black leather trench coat quite stylish if I say so myself. I picked it up and looked at the price, six thousand gil. Elena looked at me, "How do you plan on paying for that?"

"Your boss that Tseng guy owes me some clothing," I told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

"He and I made a bet and I took a recording of it so he could renig on it. He lost I won."

"They do send billing to whoever you tell them to."

"Well isn't that convient," I told them, "One problem I don't know his name or where to send the bill."

"Tseng Akio he lives at Heal Inn, room 1304," Reno told me.

"Thanks," I said as I pulled the coat off the rack. I found some long sleeved red shirts with lots of pockets, t_hat will be good when I need extr__a ammo. _I checked the sizes and found some form fitting red leather pants it had no pockets what so ever, not that any of my original clothing did any way. I just liked the style they were laced up both sides. I looked at a leather strapless, it looked kind of like Trish's except that it was one piece and red. I got several different tops and pants, socks, bras, panties, what not from the looks it wasn't going to be cheap. I tried on the shirts, pants, and the coat. Everything seemed to fit just right.

I took them up to the cashier and when the bill came, I gave her the address of Tseng, boy would I really hate to be in his shoes when he gets the bill, almost twenty thousand gil. I left with the clothing and they sent one of the collecters to poor Tseng. I carried the clothing to my hotel room.

When I entered the room I set the bags on the floor by the dresser and started to pack them away. "This is where you live? A hotel room?"

I opted not to answer him after I got done I flopped down on the bed, "Still here?"

"Hey orders are orders," Reno replied, what an imbussal.

"Isn't there any way we could gain your trust?" Elena asked.

I sat up on the bed, "A game of Truth or Dare. There are a few rules that have to be followed and its for points."

"Oh, I love Truth or Dare," Reno smiled.

"What are the rules?" Elena asked smart.

"Simple, no sexual acts, don't say it if you don't mean it, no fighting, no killing of others, no one else can be brought into the game period, the one who gains the most points after four hours is the winner."

"Hey, I never heard of points in the game."

"Points are very simple, hesitation points, refusal points, completion points and penalty points," I told them, "Hesitation points are awarded if the person hesitates for longer than two seconds one point is awarded to the person who made the request. Refusal points cut and dry, ten points. Penalty points reduce your score, points are taken and it very on the severity of the rule broken. Completion points are awarded to those who actually do the deed without hesitation ten. Fair?"

They both nodded and I took out a slip of paper, "Score keeper will be me," I looked at them, "Unless you have a better idea."

They looked like they were alright with that, "I always go last, makes it more interesting," I told them I pulled out one of my worlds coins, "Call it."

"Heads," Reno said.

It came up tails, "Oooo bad call, Elena you can go first or second your choice."

"I think I'll go first," She told me.

"Well then, who are you going to challenge?" I asked.

"Reno. Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare," he sounded so very confident.

The wicked grin Elena gave him was enough to figure that this was going to be an interesting game.

"I dare you to stay quiet for thirty minuets," Elena smirked.

Reno nearly choked, it must be a hard one for him to complete. He took a piece of paper and wrote, "Elena, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," The simple and mostly easy safety net.

I read the note, "The truth about your date with Tseng."

"He never showed up," Elena told him.

About three and a half hours later Elena had a cool 400 points, Reno had 350 points because of penalties, and I was tied with Elena. I had a long standing thing going if no one ever picked dare for me I would never pick dare for them. I only got truth form them so in return I only gave truth.

"What the hell, you haven't picked dare yet, what afraid Nova?" Reno jested when I once again picked Truth.

"Humph as if, just genral rule you have yet to pick dare for me, so I just return the favor. Don't worry I dought that either of you would be able to handle one any way," I told them.

"Truth or Dare, Elena?" Elena looked at me like a cat with a canary.

"Dare," She said.

Perfect just the right bait for the trap and the mice come running, "Well, its quite simple really," I pulled out one of my guns just so happened my right hand man, Phoenix, "Use that gun stick it to my temple and pull the trigger."

Elena hesitated, "Is it loaded?"

Reno looked between me and Elena, "Dose it really matter?" I got up off of the bed and walked up to her, "Come on if you are all that dangerous prove it. All it takes is one pull."

I was going for a refusal point, but she put the barrel to my head, and it looked like she was having some trouble pulling the trigger, "come on, it isn't all that hard."

"Damn it shut the fuck up I'm trying, whats the pull test on this gun," She asked.

She resolved to use both hands and suddenly the gun went off effectivly blowing two holes into my skull. I didn't feel the fall or the impact with the floor, but I do remember getting back off the floor, shaking my head, and saying "You know dad was right it dose hurt like hell."

I opened my eyes and saw Reno looking at me kind of surprised, "Never thought you would do it though. You have guts."

"What I can't figure out is how your still alive," Elena said.

"What I have to spell it out, I have d-e-m-o-n-i-c b-l-o-o-d flowing threw my vanes. It would take a lot more than one bullet to the brain to kill me."

"OR," Reno said, "There is nothing up there to hurt."

"Feh, trust me it hurts. Whoever said getting shot in the head was a painless death never had it done to them."

Elena looked at where she held the barrel of the gun. I wiped the blood away from the spot, "See, good as new. I just have a headache. By the way how long was I out?"

"Three minuets," Reno said, he sounded kind of shaky.

"Where is my gun?" I asked Elena.

She handed Phoenix back to me kind of quickly. "Well should we continue or do you two just want to give up?"

"Your fucking crazy," Reno said.

"Your a reckless psyco path," Elena said.

"So your dropping out," I pressed.

"No, this is more fun," Reno said, "How about you 'Lena?"

"What's the score?" She asked.

"Well," I just put down the new points, "Elena you now have 410, Reno you have 350, and I have 401. So still playing?"

"Since I'm winning why not."

When we finished the game, I had won with 711, Elena had come in last with 600 points, Reno some how managed a come back to come in second with 653 points.

Reno had cleaned up the blood from the room with a tooth brush because of a dare that I gave him. He didn't hesitate or refuse so he got ten points from that quite frankly I would have never thought of him cleaning anything just by the appearance of his attire.

It was now dark outside, "So you two going to stay here or find me again tomorrow?"

"Well for one thing you sure know how to make Truth or Dare an interesting game," Reno complemented me.

"Well for one thing she did make shooting those guns of hers look easy," Elena told him.

He looked at me, "You use two of those monsters, that can't be very fast."

I stifled a yawn, and pulled out both of my boys, "Well meet Dragon," I said introducing my left hand man to him with a twist, "and Phoenix," I said introducing my right hand man with a reverse of the twist I gave his brother. Then I twirled them both at the same time before they went to rest in their holsters. "You really should see them in action some time."

Reno looked at me, "That good with them?"

Elena looked at him then to me, "I saw her use them the way she shot with them you would think that they were hair triggers, she took out almost a pack of wolves with those guns, then with a strange nunchuck weapon she summoned ice spears from the ground and impaled them she shot three wolves to death while they were in the air with only a fraction of a second before I was killed."

I heard a whistle from Reno as they started to leave the room. "Hey, Nova when do you wake up?"

I looked at the window, "Whenever the sun hits my eyes and wakes me up."

"What don't use alarm clocks were you're from?"

"The last alarm clock I had woke me up from a repressed memory so I shot the hell out of it."

Reno looked at me like I would go and try to shoot out the sun, "A repressed memory?"

Elena's simple question seemed to have a double side like she knew what I was saying. "Ah, you know what I'm talking about."

"Get some sleep," Reno told me.

"Go home," I replied, "I don't need a babysitter."

They left the room and as far as I could tell went home I grabbed a teddy and a towel then went to take a hot shower and wash the matted blood out of my hair. When I was done with the shower I went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places, except my own originals.

Again the dream came it was like a plague that you couldn't just ignore. I was under the desk watching the fight, and watched as the demon was split into two equal halves.

"So what did you do to get yourself in this predicament?" He asked me.

I was scared I wanted my mother, "I want my mother."

"Well, were is your house little girl?" I looked at the door, "Tsk, fine whatever I'll take you home."

The man grabbed my hand and I somewhat lead him somewhat was dragged by him. When I reached the door to our home the man saw that the door was busted off the hinges. I went into the building and ran to my mother's room, she was on the bed, covered in blood, she was still breathing. When my mother saw the man and me she called my name and a name that I didn't recognize, Dante.

She explained everything to Dante and me. That the man that I found was my father that some demons were on a revenge kick against my mother's family. That I was in danger, and then she died in the middle of a sentence she just got out, "I love..."

I could only think that she was saying that she loved me. At least that is what I hoped she was saying.

Again I woke up and again I forgot most of what the dream was about. It's like I could only remember in my dreams and I forgot while I was awake.

I looked threw my new clothing and picked out the tight shirt, pants and trench coat. I clipped on a pouch to my leg and loaded it up with mulitiple quick loaders, slipped the holsters on and took the guns from under the pillow and put them into their place. I slung Invisable over my shoulder, placed Cerberus into the seat of my pants, put the gauntles Beowolf on. Put my hair up, boots on.

When I walked out the door there he was the one called Rude, "Awake early."

"Couldn't sleep," I told him.

He flowed me out the door. He followed me to the pizza parlor. He was a stiff as a board he was as boring as watching paint dry, and about as entertaining.

I went outside and he followed, I saw their leader, Tseng. _Great just the man I didn't want to see._

I looked both ways and crossed the street to the other side and continued to where ever it was I just had to go don't know why but that Tseng was quite the opposite of what I would call a normal human, he wasn't too different than a demon, cool calm, and unnaturally relaxed.

Tseng followed me across the street, I sighed and rolled my eyes, I figured out that it would be in my best interest to meet him on my own terms so I slipped into the alley way and slipped over the wall that seperated it from the other side. I figured that I lost my tail in that motion and proceeded to find away to get behind and keep an eye on them for a change. I stuck my hands in my pocket and found a strange device looked like it was transmitting something. I picked it up and traveled with it and figured that it was a tracking device when I saw them before they saw me I dropped it into a bag of some passing person. I studied them as they looked at the unfortunate person as she walked between them.

I pulled out another from a pocket in my pants and placed it on a stray dog, they watched as they got two different moving targets, I felt like there was a stone in my boot and pulled out another one I placed that on some kind of kids toy. Knowing that they bugged me I looked for any other one and placed them on random moving targets. I continued to try to find a way to keep an eye on them while keeping were I was secrite I wanted information and I planned on getting what I wanted.

I wall jumped and grabbed the platform of the fire escape pulled myself up and climbed it to the roof. Four different targets for four different Turks. I used the low wall for some kind of cover as I watched them. I made a quick assessment on the group. They needed devices to find me and I was easy to find if they would just look up. I leaned back on the gravel on the roof. I thought of a way to get them to seperate so that I could get them to understand that I can be tactful if I so chose to be.

I looked where I lost Rude and there was Reno alone. I was at least five stories and watched him with intent. What my intensions were at the time I didn't really know. I made sure that he was alone, low and behold he was. So I decided to drop in and pay him a visit. I landed just behind him and covered his mouth. I felt his weight shift in my arms as he elbowed me in the ribs.

"You should know that doesn't work. Is it a job or you just like hunting in a pack with your little toys."

He bit my hand in response. I figured that he drew blood.

I jerked his head, "So how does it taste? I knew that if I trusted you that you would do something stupid like, put tracking devices in my clothing."

I jumped up on the wall and quickly turned around with Reno still in my arms. I faced the fire escape and leapt on the hand rail. I could feel Reno tense with either fear or anticipation. Climbing the building with leaping and bounding to the next story I finally reached the roof. "See what I see?"

I forced him to look at the rest of the group. He shook his head and I pushed his head to the allie on the other side of the street. There was a Blade and it was watching with interest Tseng and Rude. "That my friend is a Blade and they'll take a few powerful attacks. Not like they really need to, but they prefer to attack from ambush. You want to watch or do you want to do something about the start of the infestation?"

With my words fresh in his head I flew over the gap between the buildings, landing gracefully on the other side. Reno was now on the other side of the street and five stories up.

I looked at the Blade and for the first time I didn't want to draw attention to myself. I dropped behind the creature and took a spear to the stomach. I kicked it full force sending it across the street into the other allie it skidded to a hault on its feet and attacked me with its war screech. Tseng looked at me then the demon charged me again. I side rolled out of the way just in time for it to turn around and start an attack on the preoccupied Tseng. Tseng turned around just in time to slip to the side and out of harms way. The streets were crowed and I didn't want to risk anyone's life. I sighed irritated and ran after it. I grabbed its tail, "Don't start something with me and not finish it. It makes me very mad."

It turned and jabbed at me with such firosity that I barely had time to dodge the on slot of attacks. I launched my left hand into action and made a grab at the lightning strikes. I was surprised when my hand actually made contact with wood and had time to gain a hold on it. "You could get hurt playing so carelessly with such things."

It shot out a volley of poison barbs that I took the full force of to my chest, in as much pain as I could take I pulled the spear out of its hands and stabbed it several times, slashed it once or twice, and thorally beat it down. It was dead and I wouldn't be too far behind. I saw Tseng run up beside me and look at me, "You don't look to good."

"To tell you the truth I've been better," I told him as I removed the six barbs from my chest.

He took them from my hand as I pulled them out, "Something so small can take you down?"

"Something so small can carry a lot of toxins," Elena told him.

I clapped, "Give her a raise. Enough to kill one hundred Dual horns and still be able to kill half the city along with them. Just inside of one of those barbs. So how much could six of those little things kill?"

"You're still standing, though," he said skeptically.

Just as he said that my body started to feel weakened and I dropped to one knee. He dropped the barbs into a mettle canister. He bent down and helped me up to my feet. I was trying to keep myself concious threw out the whole ordeal none to successfully. I closed my eyes when they opened I was submerged in a vat of liquid. There was a man at the controls of a computer. My weapons were hooked up to some odd machinery.

I was pissed and not to mention I really was getting bored with waiting and just as I could take no more the liquid started to drain and the door opened. I shook off the remainder of the water, or at least tried to.

Tseng came into the room. I wiped off my shirt and pants, "Nova, I would like to talk to you. Please follow me."

"Ya sure just as soon as I get my things," I said as I pulled my sword from the man's machine and placed them one at a time where they belonged.

"We didn't mean any disrespect," Tseng told me.

"Don't misunderstand me I'm truly happy you didn't leave Navan in the water with me. Fifty thousand volts wouldn't have been a wake-up call that I would like."

He nodded and led me to a large office room, "Would you shut the door?"

I kicked the door shut, "So," I said as I dropped to one of the office's chairs, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"This infestation that you were talking about," he stood, "what is it?"

"I honestly don't think you would believe me if I told you. A demon infestation, they found a second ray of light and decided to rule that too."

I laced my fingers together and placed them behind my head, "I'll ask you the same question I asked Red, What do you plan to do about it?"

"Fight against it," it sounded like it was the most normal thing to say.

"Good plan, the question now is how do you plan on that?"

"Full assault at the source of the infestation," he told me.

"That is just asking for eradication. Come on you think that it's going to be that easy? You forgot two very important things I beat an army of your construction. I'm only a half demon what do makes you think that you could take on the armies of darkness and come out victorious?"

"The plan was to have you teach us how to fight against demons."

I looked at him as he walked up to me and stood in front of me, "What makes you think that I'll do that?"

"Because I think that you are not evil," he told me.

I lifted myself off the chair and met his eyes, "that is also a good reason to refuse. Demons are not little leaguers like Dual Horns, Dragons, or even a Zuu. They offer you anything and give you it for your humanity. It is not a good trade."

"So you're not going to help us," his voice was even.

"I didn't say that I would or that I wouldn't."

He was a hard to read man, "So what is your answer. You can't stay here forever and protect us forever."

"So you want to protect people, or a person?"

He stopped, "does it matter?"

I shrugged, "Guess not."

I followed him to a strange room looked vagely fammiliar, oh that's right the same room with the paintball thing looks different with the lights on.

"So what are we doing back here?" I asked casually as I leaned on one of the large wooden creates.

"So you recognize this training room?" Tseng pointed to the opening to the side, "If you would be so kind as to continue to follow me."

Someone came up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder, and I promptly threw them to the front of me. Reno landed in a heap on the floor by the half distroyed create that prematurely stopped his flight.

"Whoa, where on the same side, remember?" He brushed himself off from the splinters of wood.

"First lesson: Never ever sneak up behind me. It could just prove fatal next time," I told him, and followed Tseng into what appeared to be an office behind the blocked off area.

"So you teach by example," Tseng seemed to be amused.

"It works," I told him.

"Well then who taught you?" Reno asked.

"Dad, who else?" I asked. "Well the simplest way to teach anyone something is by example," I clasped my hands together, "So who's going to observe first?"

"Just like that?" Tseng asked.

"Well, I guess I could for go of the several beginners fees, not to mention the privileged fee, and the handlers fee," I began. "But you will have to pay for the actual training, cost of living of the personal that you want trained, and schooling your misguided lot."

"So how much is it going to set the Shinra Company back?" Tseng asked.

"Let's see the usual charge is free, but because you have exactly no experience with demons..." I paused and tallied a total in my head, "One thousand six hundred a day for however long it takes to train the yo-yos. And just so you know you have to pay that for each and every one of the goons you want trained. And not one gil less than one thousand six hundred."

I heard a gasp, "Yo, that's robbery."

"You want to learn the hard way be my guest. I'm gentle compared to the others. Oh and before I forget I get choice of just who is right for the training."

Reno stepped in front of Tseng waving his hands irradiclly, "She's trying to steal you blind man."

"He's taking a calculated risk," Elena came from the back of Tseng.

"A risk that we can afford to take," Rufus told him, "It is my money, Reno."

I pushed away from the wall, "You know, just too live is a risk."

"What are you talking about?" he sounded exasperated.

"You really are dense aren't you?" I asked him.

"Afraid so," Elena said, rubbing her temples.

This phrase got a pout from the energetic red head, "Whatever."

"It seems to me that I have my first three to train. Unless you want them to take over after I'm done. I really don't care."

"So who would they be, Ms. Nova?" Rufus seemed to try hard on wining me over.

"Just call me Nova. Now who would be the best to start off with," I looked at Elena, Reno and Tseng. To my surprise there was no Rude. I didn't know how he reacted to the demon, but there was something about the big guy that seemed to say that he would be a good candidate. My eyes came across Elena, perfect candidate written on her, "Elena would be the best right now."

I got a raised eye brow from the others in the room. I shrugged, "She did shoot me in the head."

They looked at me like I was crazy, but Reno piped up, "Ya, I thought you were dead. It was with your gun no less."

I got a curious hum from both Tseng and Rufus. "Thing was I didn't think she'd actually do it."

"Pull the trigger, ya with the tension on her gun I'm a little surprised that I could get it to fire," Elena admitted, "It took the strength of both hands to pull the trigger. What is the pull test on those things?"

"Do I look like I care? They're fine for me."

"What made you choice her?" Reno started to shout in my ear.

I rubbed my now ringing ear and sighed, "For one she doesn't shout in my ear, and secondly she isn't as annoying as you are."

"I will have the contract written up," Rufus said as he left.

I stepped away from the lot. Just as I was about to leave Elena shouted, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Really you should know by now. Think of this as training."

"What the hell kind of training is that?" I heard a couple shouts of protests from the two Turks.

To be honest I didn't even know what I was thinking when I ecepted this job. I've never trained anyone before. I was always with a professional when I went with other demon hunters. This is the true test of my abilities, not to mention that these guys where green to the entire demon experience. I couldn't just leave them completely defenseless I would be no better than a demon.

Let's look for a good place to eat, after what appeared to be dinner I went back to the hotel room and laid down. I flopped down on the bed and started too listened to the floor creek from the place settling. Something was off it was a creek yes but it didn't sound like it was the normal house sounds. "Hey, Elena, how nice of you to join me."

"So how did you know it was me?" She seemed to be quite shocked about me hearing her.

"Simple, you're wearing heels and I don't think that the others would be so inclined as to wear perfume that smells of roses," I told her as I sat up in the bed. "In other words I didn't."

"You guessed! That doesn't sound very intelligent. What if you were wrong, you could have been killed," Was she scolding me?

"If I was wrong I would have simply adjusted tactics; that is all. Not like hunting demons is a tactical thing. It is more of an art form."

"An art form?" When she asked this I knew how skeptical she was about this.

"You see with an attitude like that you're going to get yourself killed. It also helps if you have a devil arm or two. But that is totally optional."

"So what is a devil arm?"

"A living weapon, commonly formed from the soul of a beaten demon or devil."

"And do you have any?" She asked as looking over the weapons that I had with me. "Where are they?"

I let a sigh slip, got off the bed and symataniously picked up Invisable, "Here is one, Cerebus is another, Navan, and Beowolf all devil arms. The later three were birthday presents from dad."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 people, places, or things…Square-Enix owns them. I don't own Devil May Cry people, places, or things...Capcom dose.

She looked at me shocked, "So you never got a devil arm of your very own?"

"Well I never really been able to go on the best jobs with dad, but just to level the playing field my first solo mission was about one week before you met me."

"You're a Novice?" Her shock was easy enough to understand.

"Hey, I'm a damn good Novice. As it stands I've yet to be beaten."

I slipped over the side of the bed. She forced her hand into my chest, "You're a cocky, arrogant, stuck up little brat."

I smiled, "You know that this little brat is your best hope of survival. So play nice."

I stood and leaned against a wall. She looked at me like she wanted to do some serious damages.

"Nova," I looked up to see Elena, "Sorry…about you know."

"Don't sweat it. Nice to know what people really think. Not that I really care but whatever."

I started to take both guns apart and clean them. It wasn't like I like to do it, hell I avoid it whenever possible, but it is a habit that I picked up when I couldn't sleep. It was either clean my 'toys' or go and destroy things and that wouldn't make me very many 'friends' now would it.

I finished cleaning and it was a though clean each gun taken apart and cleaned and whatever else the weapon would need to be in perfect working order.

"Uh, it may not be my place, but Nova did you have any friends?" Elena asked.

I looked up from my work of polishing the visible parts of Dragon and Phoenix, "Your right it's not, but I really don't care if I do or don't. Not like I'm miss popularity."

She scoffed, "You know you would have a lot more friends if you cleaned up your attitude."

I smirked, "What's wrong don't like my attitude? I love it."

She looked like she gave up. Well I hoped she gave up. I'm the least liked student in my class, I mouth off a lot and get into trouble more than I would like. Not because I'm acting out mind you, because people will not leave me be. I like the ability to do what I want when I want to. It's a pain trying to suppress yourself because someone can't handle the truth.

I like my life just not the whole being mute thing, now I have an easier way and I'll be damned if I don't use it to compensate for my lost voice.

"So do you demon hunters have any special dress code?" Elena shot out randomly.

"You mean uniform?" She nodded, "You have got to be kidding. Just wear whatever you want as long as it doesn't interfere with your abilities to dodge or fight what should you care."

"So whatever you want to wear, any special kind of weapons."

I looked at her guns, "Nope."

"So what is so special about a devil hunter?" Elena asked. I could see her hand rested ticked off almost.

I stood up from the floor. "Like you don't already know," I got the glare of the life time, "Look it's time to get some rest. See you tomorrow."

I basically shoved her out of my room; she turned around just as I shut the door behind her. I locked it for precautionary measures. Laid on the bed and slept.

I received nothing. It was a welcome thing considering the past few times that I've slumbered I've had nothing but nightmares, but it was wrong.

I woke up to see the red head looking down at me. I pushed his face away from me, "That wasn't what I wanted to see first thing when I woke up."

"So you sleep in your clothing?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Wouldn't you like to know."

I rested all my weapons at their respective place. I stifled a yawn.

I walked out of room to the front desk and placed another thousand down on the room. "So you want to spend more time in your room," he studied the money, "Well it is yours for another couple weeks."

"So I was wondering who where the other two that you would train?" Reno asked.

I shrugged, "It would have to be your partner and your boss…Rude and Tseng."

I figured that they would be the most inclined to listen to my experience than a hyper active idiot. I personally liked the disappointment on his face. He must have figured that I would have chosen him for some reason.

He chuckled, "you do realize that you are talking to hardened upper crust of the Turks?"

I scoffed, "Upper crust? So you're not included?"

I got a chuckle from Elena and an enraged looked from Reno.

"What do you say shouldn't we check and see if the president has drawn up the contract?" Elena asked.

"Heck no. Seriously I need breakfast," I headed to the Pizza parlor.

I got a strange look from both of them, "Is pizza all you eat?"

Elena looked at me quizzically, "And you still look great? Quite frankly I'm jealous."

I opened the door and ordered a breakfast special extra-large with Tomato Juice. This time the others ordered a Large to share between them.

"Uh Nova just how old are you?" Reno asked.

"What does it matter?" was the reply.

He looked fluster rated, "Hey I was just trying to start a conversation. You know become your friend."

I looked at the clock on the wall, "Friend hu? Just so you know you got your ass handed to you by a teenager, to be more exact 18."

He looked like he was going to pass out. Elena looked like she had just swallowed a porcupine. I guess that wasn't what they were expecting. It was kind of funny to see that kind of expression.

"So if you dad knew what you were doing here what would he say?" Elena asked.

"Don't get yourself killed. In this business that is like wishing each other good luck."

The orders were placed on the table. I started to eat my pizza. I was long done with my second slice when they started.

"What a family," Reno retorted finally.

"So when did you start your training?" Elena asked.

I leaned back on the chair and let the warm smooth texture of the pizza to calm my thoughts, "Well that would have to be the day I came under my father's care."

"What about your mom?" Reno asked quickly.

"I'd rather not talk about it. But I will say she is dead by demons. Don't expect anything else on the subject."

The thoughts of my mother were painful to say the least. I barely remember anything about her, except the crap that keeps popping up in my dreams.

I quickly finished my food and drink and called out for a second drink.

I watched threw half lidded eyes as the two silently finished their food, "Come on what's with the long faces?"

"Sorry, I didn't know," Reno said.

"Don't worry about it."

"How can you be so cold," Reno asked.

"Simple, I don't like you, and I doubt that I ever will."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence and I was thankful for that. To tell you the truth I really hated to talk about my life with my mother…hell if it had anything to do with her I would hurt and I hate that kind of pain. It's a pain that just can't be fixed.

"Do you like anyone?" Reno asked suddenly.

"We'll just have to see on that one," damn either 20 questions with Reno, playing childish games with his boss, go thru legal crap, or go and find a demon to kill.

I get majority vote and I hate playing 20 questions. I never really liked the revenge scene, nor did I like legal crap so what do you think I chose to do to kill some time.

It really shouldn't be all that hard, just follow the thick stench of the demon realm and there you go a demon.

I must have drifted into my own little world and began to ignore the other two. I suddenly blinked and saw that both my pizza was gone and there was a couple of worried faces looking at me. The two faces that I didn't recognize. I pride myself on never forgetting a name or a face. It helps when you're trying to kill a special demon to finish a job.

One of them had nice taste the other one well it could be worse but I personally didn't care for it. The well dressed one had the most interesting red eyes, wild black hair, and bronze colored claw on his one arm, and the tore up red cloak was kind of cool. His buddy was a blond with work gloves on, tee shirt, and well he was rough looking. He wasn't the kind of guy I would worry about. I just didn't care for the cigarette hanging from his lips.

The cool one came up to me, "are you alright?"

I stood up, "I'm fine."

"Lookie here girl," it was the blond, "that's not how you talk to someone who was worried about you."

He started getting in my face, and I was unimpressed with his posturing.

"Yep, and you really should learn that you're not impressing anyone," I slipped between the two men.

I heard from him, "Just what I would expect form a god damn Turk."

I stopped in my tracks and turned sharp, "What was that?"

The man smiled in some kind of satisfaction, "What that's what you are a damn Turk right?"

"Get this straight, I never have been, never will be, nor will I ever be a Turk. Got that smoke stack?"

I watched him nearly choke on his cigarette, "You snotty little bitch."

"Carful now if I didn't know any better I would be thinking you were picking a fight and I don't lose."

Reno came between us, "Come on Cid, she's a teenage girl."

"Stay out of this," This Cid and I spat together.

"Hey, he's just trying to save your hide, Cid. Couldn't you show him some respect."

I harshly exhaled, "You really should get your facts straight pops. Especially before you go and shoot your mouth off."

I left the parlor. I leaned against the wall watching the traffic both human and car alike while I waited for Reno and Elena.

I tried to figure out the best place to find a really powerful demon, or the very least a whole mess of demons to vent my anger out on.

Cid came out, "Fine what are the facts, and I don't want to hear any bull from you."

"About?" I asked.

"Oh for fucks…" he seemed so frustrated, "I want to know why you hanging around those Turks. I want to know the whens, the whys, and the hows."

I rolled my eyes. "What's there to tell? I saved two of them and beat their bosses best laid plan. Now they're going to observe me. Whys and the hows well you're going to have to ask them."

He stood in front of me again. "And that wasn't an answer."

Reno and Elena came out from their faces they were expecting blood, "Don't worry I don't kill humans. It's not my style."

"What was that? You think you better than all the other humans out there?" Cid asked.

"Not at all. But there is one thing wrong with your question."

He looked at me with an expression mixed with confusion and amusement, "What would that be?"

"She isn't human," Elena responded.

"What the fuck do you mean not human?" A gruff man that somewhat reminded me of Mr. T said.

I gently pushed Cid aside. "Well he was half right. I'm half human, and the other who knows?" I said.

"And that's why you get into so many fights," Reno said.

"I want a straight answer." Cid told me grabbing my shirt.

I looked at his hand then back to him, "Then give me a straight question."

He looked stunned and let go of my shirt. I tried to smooth it out and I was surprised when it finally returned back to normal.

"What the hell does that mean? What's a straight question?"

I looked at the other two, "Simple I want a question that is direct."

Reno patted Cid on the back, "Well will you look at that she can give a straight answer."

"Since you're half human, what is the other half?" Gauntlet Guy asked.

"Demon," I said, I caught something out of the corner of my eye and bingo it was a demon. Wonderful just what I didn't need to do right now. I guess I should keep these idiots safe again.

"Come on now just because you don't fucking like one of your parents you can't just call them demons."

"Hey, I gave you a straight answer, hell I even went out of my way to tell you the truth," I quickly drew out both dragon and phoenix and shot around the group never once hitting a person well the puiar that was another story. The demon dropped to the ground and well I'd love to see it get up from that one.

Cid and the new comer looked like they were going to wet themselves.

"What are you trying to do kill us?" the big black man said.

"Like I said I don't kill humans. Though the thought has crossed my mind," I watched as there came several more puiars came raining down from lamp posts, "but I have a job to do, and you boys have some hiding to do."

Elena started to shoot at one of the puiar, "I can't seem to hit them they're too fast."

"They aren't too fast your too tense loosen up," it was about time to just let go. Still need to keep the citizens safe. I shot up straight up when that one was history; I crossed my right over left and shot that way for several rounds. Next I quickly shot over my right shoulder and keep shooting till it stopped shrieking. I suddenly jerked my left hand strait out to the side shooting rounds out till both where empty. I reloaded them both simultaneously and jumped up did a second jump in mid air and used one of the vulture-like demons as a platform and reversed my direction. Now facing the ground I spun around shooting demons down as they came into my sights. I flipped myself back right side up landing with a roll to the left on the ground, barely being missed by those nasty sharp feathers. I was just about to shoot that one when mister cool shot it and the black man got another.

"How nice of you to join the party," I said.

Elena was still shooting at the now greatly diminished flock. She was hitting more than she was missing and to my surprise Reno didn't seem to like the idea of being left out.

I suddenly saw a lightning bolt streak down from the sky and hit one of the groups. The only thing I could think was I would hate to be that crispy bird demon right now.

I quickly holstered Dragon and Phoenix and pulled out Nevan and started to rock heavy on the electric strings. I was never one to let myself be out done. I unsheathed the scythe and did an upward swing effectively impaling it before it disappeared. I noticed that a large part of the swarm just above me.

"And for my finally," I said as slid under them and jammed harder sending a vortex of bats both rallied the others closer and caused all except three to become dead.

"I'll let you guys have some stage time, now." I said.

I looked around for something I just felt suddenly I had the urge to jump, and that is exactly what I did. I looked down to see a Mephisto. The black cloak covered its body except one finger and its flat head.

I lashed out with Nevan taking care to dodge his fingers when they lashed out themselves. I knocked off its cloak quickly, and used the devil arm as a club I swatted it.

I know it wasn't very cool looking but something was telling me that I wasn't really in the best of shape right now. It has to be the toxin that the blade injected into my body. I looked down at hands they didn't look like my hands.

_What the hell did I just trigger my devil blood. Just my luck. _

I sat heavy on the side walk. _No wonder I didn't feel like myself._

I took a look at myself in the reflective surface of the window and I looked well kind of creepy. I had twin blue white horns that framed my face, long electric blue hair, claws, blue purple skin, black eyes, four wings that looked kind of like a beetles, and what appeared to be a black armor skin.

"Ok, so we dispatched the other demons what do we do with this one?" Reno asked, "Should we kill it too."

I turned sharply to face him, "Try it and I'll castrate you this time."

He stopped in his tracks.

It must have triggered a memory inside that thick skull of his.

"Nova? Is that thing you?" Elena asked.

"No it's fucking Santa Claus," I said.

"Yep, it has to be that smart mouth little demon child," Cid chimed in.

Reno looked like he was at a loss for words I kind of like the idiot dance he was doing while looking between me and Cid.

"Well I think that look suits you," Cid quickly jeered.

"Who asked you," I sneered back.

I started to feel semi normal, and for the record a hell of a lot weaker. "Not my style," I said to no one in particular.

I started to walk somewhere that had a distinctive rank smell this was almost like there was a party of demons, and they didn't invite me.

I smiled in spite of myself, "I hope your boss doesn't mind being kept waiting."

Before I got a response I headed for the smell and the slightly ominous auras. Things like this tell me that the party is just getting warmed up. I followed the alley to an intersection. I looked to the left, the right, and straight ahead. Thing is the party was more like three parties and I personally didn't want to miss the action.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Great, it's you pops. I'm surprised that you could keep up with me."

I turned slightly and saw well the big guy, the cool guy, Cid, Reno, and Elena. Well this was going to be interesting. I don't like the idea of using untrained combatants, but if my gut is right, and that is always, it should be fine if I send one of the two with the other three and set them into a group of two and three.

"What the hell are you doing?" It was the big guy.

"Well it's simple. It seems that there are three parties that are going down and I wasn't invited. It makes me just want to crash them all."

"Damn how egotistical can one person get?" It was Cid again.

"Well you really don't know her very well. In her mind party time is like when we all men those flying vulture like demons," Reno said.

"Well her parties tend to be to the fact that the demons are much more dangerous the better the party," It was Elena.

I turned to face them, "Right now if those three gentlemen over there are willing to fight again I think we can crash them all and maybe there is hope for you all to become a demon hunter."

Cid opened his mouth blowing out a puff of smoke. "Don't you want to know who we are?"

"Save the introductions until the parties are over," I told them, "Fist off I'm taking the best party. You, Reno, and Cid," I pointed to the cool guy, "you guys should be able to handle the party on the right, just fine. Elena you and that big guy over there get to the party on the right. I'm taking the center."

I was just about to head down to my destination when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I flipped him over my shoulder quickly and he was somehow standing on his feet. It was the cool guy.

"It's unwise to go into a den of monsters alone." He said.

"I'm never alone," I pulled out invisible, "as long as I have my invisible, Cerberus, Nevan, Beowulf, Dragon, and Phoenix."

"Pride before a fall," Big guy said.

"Hold on you guys, you haven't seen her fight by herself before," Elena defended me, and it left a bad taste in my mouth.

"Fine Big guy you're with me, Cid you go with Elena and you can stay with Reno. Better? Just don't get yourself killed."

"Don't get yourself killed," I got in return from Elena and Reno.

I headed down the center path, "What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" I asked.

"What the hell did they mean 'don't get yourself killed'?"

"It just means good luck in this business."

Smelt an ominous new odor one that I've never smelt before. It was a cross between hell, blood, and death.

"What the fuck is that smell?" the big guy said.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 people, places, or things…Square-Enix owns them. I don't own Devil May Cry people, places, or things...Capcom dose.

I smiled, "What scared?"

"What the fuck kind of answer was that?"

"Simple request big guy," he looked at me threw the corner of his eye, "Just stat out of my way. I don't hold punches."

"You don't seem to know who your talking to. I don't hold punches either."

I pulled myself to a complete stop and grabbed his chest. I saw about twenty plus demons of varying power degree. The big ones seemed to be all show and were quite powerless. The small ones seemed to be concentrated power. "Oh that's so fair," I whispered.

The little ones were seemingly handling the bigger ones to make matters worse they seemed to be looking for something. When demons look for something it never is one of those things that are good for the population. I recognized something it kind of looked like the place was warped and twisting, a portal.

"So, you got a plan little girl?" He asked

I gave a chuckle, "ya, its simple you see those big spindle legged quadrupeds?"

He nodded, "Well you kill those, I'll get those little white marshmallow guys with red eyes."

I jumped out and while they were stunned for that moment I had impaled one in a quick stinger attack. The large demon that it was controlling when berserk and trashed around wildly attacking at both me and the white things.

The big guy came out and started shooting at it until either his gun jammed or needed to cool down. But it did stop the rampage of the unknown demon. It quickly dissolved something didn't feel right. I took a second white demon and it vaporized and a second large demon bug went crazed.

The creature nearly squashed the big guy but thankfully he jumped out of the way. Now he was on his stomach rolling around on the ground trying to avoid the stiletto like legs of the demon. "If you can't handle the party you should go home."

I went to his rescue, "Hey, ugly I'm your dancing partner."

I tried to stop the demon's attack only to find a second one bock my way and attack me. So that's why those demons are so strong they are the effective mind and if you kill the one the body will go berserk, well considering that it has lost its mind literally. I shouldered Invisible and equipped a slightly heavier hitter.

I pulled out Beowulf and shouted over my shoulder, "Hey, do you mind vacating the dance floor. Don't need you to bust up my rhythm."

I felt a pinch in my shoulder, and be hold those stilettos have sword qualities. "Hey, this is my favorite party dress."

I turned and broke its leg, more like shattered it from my chest up to its first joint. The creature was still quite able to fight with only three of his legs. The broken leg was oozing a caustic grey green blood. It seemed to be more focused, and it was directed at me.

I spun to the left and stopped just as a leg crashed down in right in front of my face, barely missing my nose. I slipped to the right quick change to the left as another leg streaked in my general direction. As I was trying to get in closer it took a high swing at my head, I dropped down to just under it. I watched as several of my silver hair fall loose.

"You can stab my chest, you can cut my clothing, but don't you fucking mess with my hair."

I decided to take out that one first. I slid under the second attack and was under its belly and did a double leg sweep as it was still in the air I straight kicked it up higher into the air. I kick it repeatedly in a bicycle type kick. Causing it to reach maximum height and passed it up and released a holy blast down into the center of the demon's body. The demon's body turned to a gooey unrecognizable mass and so did the white demon that was controlling it. So all I really need to kill are the big ones and it takes the small ones out too. There was a shock wave that knocked the others off their feet and blowing off their scythe like legs off. The brains seemed to have a hard time getting them to standup. I stood charging a punch up and used let the charge go causing large scale holy destruction. They vanished with the light.

"Ok what the hell were those?" The big guy asked, "And why the fuck aint you dead?"

I looked at my chest and the leg was still holed up in my chest I pulled it out, "What brains take a holiday?"

I stuck the leg into the ground; the big guy looked kind of pale, "What?"

I turned to see the bitts of demon reconfigure themselves into a conglomerate type, "I was worried that this party was going to be lame."

The guys head snapped to me like I had more screws lose than I should have. I quickly spun Dragon and Phoenix out of their holsters. I snapped them to attention to the reforming demon.

I began to wonder what kind of demon this was, normally once I kill a demon it stays dead. This was the first one that I thought would be a little fun.

"Hey, how many lives do you think this guy has?" I chuckled.

"How the fuck should I know?" he shot back.

"Come on just guess it'll be fun," I said.

"Your fucking insane," he seemed to lose his cool, "Two."

"Boring," I yawned.

"Alright sucker what do you think?"

"I think it has as many lives as it takes to kill it."

I watched as the blob turned to vaguely humanoid shape, black with red eyes and scythe arms. I let loose a volley of bullets into its face. The face exploded and it reconvened into a cat person with what appeared to be sword wings, it still had the same color body and eyes. I shot at it and the wings surrounded the body and the bullets ricocheted off of its wings. I gave both guns a half twist and holstered them, simultaneously I pulled out Cerberus. I waited until it just started to open its wings and rushed it using the quick flick movements to keep it from closing its wings while beating the main body down.

The body suddenly liquefied and reshaped itself into giant bird like beast. Its wing great silver blades its beak were also blades so it seemed were all the feathers. I took a swing at it with Cerberus and it was ineffective. I placed it back to rest in its home.

I pulled out Nevan and played out some music and watched as electrified bats swarmed its massive body. It took a minuet of torture before it crashed to the earth. It began to morph again, this time I figured that I should just use Invisible and be done with it.

This time the creature turned into a Giant snake with six sets of red glowing eyes and spines going down its back its tail was two independent spears like barbs.

Its mouth opened and it let out an unearthly screech and lunged at me letting loose a volley of green globular juices from two distinctive fangs. I jumped over the goop and landed with a tuck and roll maneuver. When I got to my feet it was already facing me and poised to strike.

I used a stinger attack and missed the demon which was now behind me it struck at me and I dodged to the left of it and hacked with all my strength to the left catching only wind. I dodged when I felt warm breath on my back to the side. I watched as the serpentine shape went straight for the big man. I used a burst of speed to slip in between the two and put the edge of Invisible right in the path. The creatures own momentum shaved the demon in half. It suddenly disintegrated in a puff of smelly grey smoke.

I flicked the remaining gunk off of my sword. "I'm going to see if the others are having fun at their parties."

"Don't you think you need a doctor?"

I smiled at him, "It's already healed."

I headed down the alley way to see no one around. I slipped to the left to rescue Reno and his partner. I met them half way, "Whoa, whoa, whoa…you didn't tell me they would change if I killed them, and keep trying to kill me. You have some serious explaining to do."

I flicked my hair out of my eyes and smiled back, "You really should go home if you're not man enough to hand the party. Don't take it out on me."

He got a cocky ass smile, "Whoa, who said that I didn't stay till the end of the party. Vincent and I were the last to leave."

"Alright than I guess you're not totally useless, if you have someone helping you out."

He sputtered getting a semi cynical laugh from the big guy, "I wouldn't laugh you could barely handle one demon."

He started to sputter angrily. I went down the last area and met Elena and her partner after a few feet.

"That was really hell, you sure we got them all, Cid?" Elena asked.

"Ya, I'm sure, get off my back woman," he spat back.

"Well that's unexpected, you're all alive." I smiled, "You passed the first test. But those were the small fry. Bigger and worse thing will just keep cropping up until who knows."

I turned to the main road way and followed the road way. "So, where are you going now sucker."

"Barret, treat her with respect, she did kill those demons."

"But she's one of those… those things."

I turned to face him, "You know you're not worth the effort. So where is this boss of yours positioned?"

"Right," Elena said, "I can lead you there, if you want."

I shook my head, "No, I need to take care of some personal before I go to see your boss."

"Well, follow this road and the signs you should find Healin just fine," Elena said.

"Alright, break it up; break it up, parties over."

I looked a fright with in my ripped clothing and blood stains around some of the holes. It didn't help that I was caring more fire power than the average army.

The side walk and roads weren't very crowded considering that it was around noon. I looked around for a hair cutter that seemed to be good. It took me several tries. One of them was so bad I didn't even have to go in, you really can tell this sort of thing when a customer runs out scream half way through a session.

The place was clean and there was a good size line waiting and the finished look was good.

I looked through the style book and decided to keep it long and just even out the parts that were cut by that demon's attack.

I hate waiting really but the hair dresser better be worth the all the boredom that I must endure. I leaned my head back and crossed my left leg over my right and closed my eyes. I waited till my turn and got it trimmed so that it would be even and well stylish. Can't stand when my hair is off, bloody torn clothing can be made to look good.

I figured that I would need to get going to need to head to see that suit, Rufus, and look over that contract. I may be my father's daughter, but I'm not just going to sign anything. I slipped the money on the table and took off. I followed the road to the meeting place.

It was pretty uneventful. I opened the door and got attacked by a really big thick sword I dodged under it and hit my fist into the visage. I looked to see the same young man that delivered a package to the pizza parlor.

"Sorry it slipped," I told him as I patted him on the back.

Reno came from the side door, "Whoa ho ho, damn Cloud you just got your ass kicked."

The blond guy gave him the death glare that impressed me, and then he shot me one.

"Don't start it if you can't finish it," I told him.

I walked over to the desk and looked over the contract. A once over told me there were a lot of loop holes for Rufus's side, and not so many for me.

I'll just say that I had to train at the least seven people and the most twenty people. For each person I got accommodations, facilities, and funds. It was now a little one sided to my favor. I could train them any way I saw fit.

We both signed the document all done I was set for five years.

"Well, Nova, who are your going to train?" Rufus asked.

I looked at the four men standing around him, "Well, I figure that two trainees a year should be good enough to reach that seven to twenty number."

"So who's your second to train with Elena?"

I looked at the Reno, Rude, Tsung, and Cloud. "I'm not the only one on this decision."

I leaned in to face Cloud. "I would like to train you to fight demons."

He looked at me strangely, "I'm just a delivery boy."

I shrugged, "Well I guess he showed me."

Rufus looked amused, "you don't seem to disappointed."

"It's his choice fight or flight natural human instincts. I can't blame him a demon who goes off to fight demons right?"

He looked at me seething, and turned and left. His bike roared to life and it screeched out of ear shot. I looked around, "Was it something I said?"

Tseng looked at me unmoved, "That wasn't wise."

"Tell me about it," I looked at him and mocked sudden realization that he was talking to me, "Oh you meant what I did."

I smirked at him and from the looks of things he was getting a headache. I slipped into a seat and put my feet on the table in front of me. I got several discussed looks and one sigh. "Bet your really regretting that five year contract now, hu?"

Rufus seemed to smirk back, "No, not really. I've grown to expect your devil may care attitude."

This was the first time I didn't get a lecture for my attitude in a long time. It just didn't feel right it was to be honest it was disturbing. "So which one of you three bozos want to learn how to get invited to all the best parties?"

Rufus, Rude, and Tseng all raised their eye brow. This was mimicked by their similarly timed response, "Parties?"

"Yo, don't ask about parties you wouldn't like this answer. But parties go you got yourself a deal."

His cockiness was enough to get him in the front door. "If there are no other takers you got yourself one hell of an invitation."

Elena looked horrified. I had a feeling that would be the case, but that's what makes it so interesting.

I smiled as Reno said, "Well looks like there's no takes. I'm the best you got sweetheart."

I rolled my eyes and sarcastically said, "Oh, joy. A stick and a puppy."

The two apprentice Demon Hunters looked between each other, and sputtered, "What does that mean?"

I stood up, "Your smart figure it out," I started out the door and the two just stood there, "What are you two idiots doing? If you don't hurry up you're going to miss all the action."

"Ho boy, I can hardly wait," Reno said as he walked towards me.

"Wait I'm not paying you to go to parties and have fun," Rufus said.

I watched Reno scratch the back of his head, "Well boss that's not entirely true. You see she's calls fighting demons a party and well you're paying her for training and eradication of demons so."

"Hey, Blonde, Red guess what your first official party is right outside these doors. Remember to show the planner that you're having a good time."

"By being the last to leave the party right?" Elena asked.

"Need ask 'laney?" Reno shouldered his rod.

Elena was the first to leave followed by Reno, "Hold on cowboy," He gave me a 'What the fuck' look, "Pay up on that bet you lost a while ago."

He looked back to Rude, "Hey Partner, give her what she won."

He handed me glowing orb and the I.O.U. I destroyed the I.O.U and placed the glowing orb into one of the pockets in my jacket.

I let him go, "Have at it, and don't let Blondie have all the fun."


End file.
